Secrets of the Guardians
by splitheart1120
Summary: May, Drew, Ash, Paul, Dawn, Gary, Delia, and Misty; definitely missing and presumably  dead. Max says they are alive, but he's sent away. What really happened and what's the true story? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, and Oldrivalshipping
1. Prologue: Insanity

Yay, it's my birthday, I am officially 15.

I'm starting my third Pokémon story and my second long Pokémon Story.

Anyway...

I don't own Pokémon, but that should be obvious to the rest of the world.

"Talking" _Thoughts _Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Prologue: Insanity?

* * *

*Max's POV*

I was lying down on a bed, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought.

_They think I've cracked._

_They think I've reached the brink of insanity._

_Have I really?_

_I only believe that all of them are still alive, I know they are alive._

_Why you may ask, the answer is simple._

_None of us are who we seem._

_I was supposed to disappear as well, but the night I was going to make my great disappearance, was the night I was betrayed, by my own parents._

_I was going to run away and join them; May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Paul, Dawn, Delia, Riley, Ilene, Gary, and Leaf._

_It's been one year since May and Drew left to join Riley, Ilene, and Leaf; avoiding all questions by never showing up again after the ferry they were on exploded._

_About three months after May and Drew left; Ash, Misty, and Delia faked their deaths in a rock fall while 'searching for May and Drew' to join the others._

_Three months after that; Paul, Dawn, and Gary disappeared in a land slide while supposedly searching for everyone that had already disappeared._

_It's been six months since then, no one wanted to restart the search because they believed that it was cursed, but the people that knew the truth started that rumor._

_Who are those people you may ask, the answer to that is obvious; me, one of Rafe's sisters, Audrey, Dawn's mom, Johanna, Gary's grandfather, Professor Oak, Paul's brother, Reggie, and Misty's sisters, Lily, Daisy, and Violet._

_I'm not going crazy, I'm not talking to myself, I'm only reminiscing._

_I know the truth so does that make me crazy?_

_Am I really going insane?_

_Do I deserve to be in this hell-hole called a reform institute, which should really be an insane asylum?_

_The answer is no to all of them, except whether or not this place should be an insane asylum._

_I've only been faking insanity so the guards don't question whether or not I should be here._

_I know my parents have told everyone that I ran away to search, but I didn't._

_It's been three months since I supposedly ran away, but no one has believed that my parents had something bad to do with my disappearance._

_Hah, I bet my parents even paid off the guards and the owner of this place so the media and everyone else won't find out, but the people that know the truth already know where I am and what my parents did._

_I won't be here any longer, though._

_May and Audrey will free me._

_We'll fake my death as well so no one will search for me._

_Knowing my parents, they'll probably say they found my dead body, somewhere near the house and that I was probably coming back to them._

_As if I would ever return, I have real friends and a real family waiting for me._

_Also, yesterday was my birthday, so I'm finally ten and I can get my first Pokémon._

_I'll get the Ralts I became friends with as my started, I'll just ask May to stop near its home so I can catch it, maybe I'll go and catch all the Pokémon I befriended._

_I know May has gone back and caught the Swablu she befriended; I think she even evolved it into an Altaria._

_I can't wait to be free and fulfill my duty._

_I will have everything I want, and maybe in a few years, when I'm old enough I can go out with Audrey._

_She's the same age as me, she only used her brother's Pokémon in LaRousse, maybe we'll even get married someday._

A small smile formed on my face.

_Soon I'll be free, I know it, I KNOW IT._

* * *

*Third Person POV, Reform Institute*

Standing outside the asylum was a guard, half asleep from the lack fo activity.

After a few minutes two cloaked appeared from out of nowhere.

One of the cloaked figures asked, "May we see Max Maple?"

The guard jolted awake, "Who are you two?"

The other cloaked figure replied, "We're old friends of Max, we just want to see him again."

The guard shook his head, "Sorry, no one is allowed in, just go back to where you came from."

The cloaked person who had spoken first pulled a poke-ball off her belt and threw it into the air, "I was hoping to not need to do this but... Gardevior Hypnosis"

The guard looked at Gardevior for a seconds, "Wha..."

Soon the guard fell onto the floor with a thud.

The second cloaked figure stared at the unconscious guard fro a few seconds before saying, "We need to get in and get Max as fast as possible now May."

The first cloaked figure, May, nodded, "I know that Audrey the Hypnosis only makes him fall asleep for 30 minutes, good thing I alters is memory to make him think he was tired and that he never saw us. Max is in room 902."

Audrey smiled, "So what are we waiting around here for, let's get my precious Maxie away from here."

May smirked as said teasingly, "Aww it looks like someone has their first crush."

Audrey blushed, "I do not!"

May rolled her eyes, "Fine, you don't. Let's just go before someone finds the guard and catches us."

Both girls pushed the door open and started running through the corridor and then up a few flights of stairs until they reached room 902.

May sighed, "Let's go in I hope our plan works or Max might..."

May and Audrey gulped, not wanting to think about what would happen to Max if he wasn't removed from the asylum.

Audrey quickly said panic stricken, "Let's get him out of here, FAST."

May opened the door and looked inside to see a neat little blue room with a desk, a bed, a nightstand, a wardrobe, some pictures on the walls, and a door to the side.

May looked around in shock, "This room looks like any other little boy's room. No one would guess this place is an insane asylum."

May turned towards the door to the side, "That probably is the bathroom."

Audrey stepped into the room and gasped, "At least they aren't torturing poor Max."

May's head suddenly shot up, "The shower's running, Max must be in there."

May and Audrey walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

May says softly, "Max we're here."

The water stopped running and the shower curtain was moved aside.

Max said from inside the bathroom, "Finally, we could use the shower as a way to fake my suicide. Just let me get some clothes on."

A few seconds later a fully clothed Max walked out of the bathroom.

Max sighed, "Okay let's do this."

The three of them go to work to make the plan perfect.

May had enlisted the help of an old ditto a few weeks before.

She had asked the ditto to transform into Max right before it died, so they would have a 'dead body' to use in their plan.

The ditto was more than happy to help them since he thought Max deserved better, he was glad he died helping someone.

May took out the Poke-ball she had captured the ditto in and let the dead ditto out.

She then took the ditto's body and had it put in the shower/tub, which Max had filled with water.

Max quickly changed into a clean shirt and a clean pair of jeans that May had brought him.

Max's asylum clothes went on the ditto.

Everything was perfect, so the group kept the bathroom door unlocked, locked the main door into the room, and left through the window, but not before locking it, with Gardevior's physic powers, so no one would think something else happened.

The three of them ran to the perimeter of the compound and as soon as they were outside of the fence they breathed a sigh of relief knowing that they were safe.

May turned towards Audrey, "Audrey, how will you get back?"

Audrey pulled out a Pokeball, "I'll have my Abra use Teleport to get back home. Bye guys. Abra Come on out. TELEPORT."

(A/N: I had Audrey get an Abra just for the sake of this story. She just turned 10, so it's okay for her to have an Abra.)

Max smiled, "Bye Audrey, I'll miss you."

May smirked, "Is this young love I see?"

Max blushed, "What? NO! May could we stop near Ralts home so I can catch him?"

May smiled, "Fine. Fine. Let's go."

Max raised a fist towards the sky, "I'm finally free!"

May shook her head and pulled out a Pokeball "Altaria Take the Stage. Let's fly. Ready to go home Max?"

Max smiled, "Am I ever!"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

That was the perfect start to my new story, well according to me it is. Since it's my birthday, could you people review?

Au Revior


	2. Chapter 1: Hidden Emotions and Feelings

Hi again people :)

This is the redone version of the chapter, I changed it to be less script-like and to make it more exciting, plus to make it more like the original idea I had for it which was better than the way the original first went, in my mind at least. Some parts of the chapter, mainly the flashbacks, will remain the same though.

I just re-watched the 8th movie, which was the lucario one so now I have a more accurate description of Cameroon in the story. Mime Jr. was hilarious... Oh my god when I saw Sir Aaron's sacrifice and Lady Rin's reaction, I cried. Anyway...

I obviously don't own Pokémon, cause if I did Leaf would exist in it, Gary and Leaf would be together, Drew and May would be together, Misty and Ash would be together, and Paul and Dawn would be together.

Yay the first chapter, remember this chapter has some flashbacks and it was chosen by me and my siblings from the two ideas I had because it was funnier and was easy to move on from.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story

* * *

Chapter One: Hidden Emotions and Feelings

This chapter is 4 years after the prologue.

Before Any of You ask who this person is later in the story, Samuel is Pyramid King Brandon's assistant. He will play a major role in this chapter and minor roles in some others. He's not really a trainer though. He's 24 in this story making him 10 years older than Max and 10 years younger than Brandon. Let's just say that he's a fun guy, but can be dense at times.

* * *

*Rafe's POV, Rota Central Park, Mid-day* (Rafe is Audrey's older brother.)

_Wow Audrey sure seems happier ever since we set foot in Cameroon, but I guess she might have friends and she's happy to see them again, she did travel here 2 years ago..._

_She's usually so depressed; Max's death hit her hard._

_It's hard to believe Max is really gone..._

* * *

* Flashback- Third Person POV, Four Years Ago, After Max's 'Suicide'*

Norman and Caroline were devastated when the Institute Warden called them and told them that 'their son' was dead, let alone committed suicide.

To avoid suspicion they had 'Max's Body' sent over to their house.

Norman and Caroline then had the body changed into slightly dirty and ripped travel clothes so it would look like he had been traveling when he died.

'Max's body' was then placed on the shores of a river just outside of Petalburg City.

The plan was set in motion, police found the body the next day, and declared that Max Maple had died from drowning.

All of Max's, Ash's, and May's friends were called up and told that Max was found...dead.

The day of the funeral everyone that had been part of the search of the original 8 that had disappeared and Max's friends came to pay their respects.

Audrey had cried her heart out when she found out 'Max was dead', so she had no tears left to shed when 'Max' was put to rest.

* * *

*Rafe's POV, Back to Present*

_Oh my God, She smiled, Audrey actually smiled._

_There is still hope for her left, I wonder what would have happened if Max never died, maybe he would be my future brother-in-law, not that I mind he was a cool kid._

_We all came here because Brock said that Ash won the Tournament here, and some of us want to battle here in Ash's honor and to show we are number one._

_Well me, Kathryn, Tory, Sid, Ritchie, Morrison, Harrison, Brock, Barry, Conway, and Nando are participating._

_Tracey, Audrey, Solidad, Harley, Brianna, Robert, Zoey, Kenny, and Ursula are just watching._

_Norman and Caroline said that they would join us in a few days after finding someone to watch the Gym._

_Even all the Frontier Brains, except Brandon, and Scott decided to tag along for fun._

_I don't know why Audrey isn't going to participate though, she's a strong battler._

_I just wonder why Audrey is smiling all of a sudden..._

_I guess I should as her, but first I need to get her attention..._

* * *

*Audrey's POV, Rota Central Park*

_It feels so good to be back in Rota._

_I was last here a few months ago; I really want to see Max again._

_I only hope Samuel isn't here, he's always teasing me and Max about being a couple, I'm pretty sure Harley said something about doing the same thing to May and Drew, but they were really in love. I wonder if me and Max will ever get together like May and Drew did._

_Hmm... I hope I can win the tournament it would do Max proud and maybe he'll like me more... Hold it Girl you do not like Max Maple-err Maxwell Satoshi, He is just your friend and he'll never be more than that... except in my dreams..._

_Okay I admit it I really like Max, maybe even love him, and Samuel might be right, but Samuel is still dense in his own way._

_It's been 2 years since Brandon and Delphina started going out and he still hasn't noticed that yet, and he's supposed to be Brandon's assistant!_

_Wait a second, I've really zoned out, and I think Rafe is trying to talk to me._

* * *

*Third Person POV, Rota Central Park*

Rafe was losing his patience; he had tried to get Audrey's attention for the last 5 minutes and failed, in a last attempt he yelled, "Audrey. Earth to Audrey. Are you there sis?"

Audrey shook her head to get back into reality and replied, "I was just thinking Rafe..."

Rafe accepted Audrey's answer and then said, "I just wanted to say that I'm glad to see you happy."

Audrey thought for a second then replied, "Well there's one thing that can make this day better..."

Rafe frowned for a second, but smiled and said, "Just ask and you will get it."

Audrey looked at Rafe and frowned, "It's nothing you can get me."

Rafe whacked himself on the head and shouted, "Great and to think she was smiling just two seconds ago."

Kathryn who caught what Rafe said/yelled was shocked in the least, which made her yell, "WHAT! Audrey actually smiled. It's the miracle of the century."

Rafe covered Kathryn's mouth and whispered, "Not so loud, sis."

By now everyone in the group had heard what Kathryn said, so all stares were upon Audrey for the time being, but before anyone could say anything, a familiar introduction was heard.

"Prepare for Trouble"

"Make that Double"

"To Protect the World from Devastation"

"To Unite All People Within Our Nation"

"To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love"

"To Extend our Reach to the Stars Above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Infinity Blast off at the Speed of Light"

"Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

Everyone turned around to see Jessie, James, Meowth, and some girl standing with them.

Brock was the first to react and shouted, "Team Rocket!"

Jessie erupted from Brock's remark and screamed, "What no Hello? We aren't even members of Team Rocket anymore; we're members of Team Infinity."

Tracey was the first with a come-back and shouted, "So you guys were finally fired from Team Rocket, Team Infinity must have been desperate to recruit you. Anyway what did you guys do during the past four? five? years."

James responded to Tracey by saying, "Ever since we QUIT Team Rocket and joined Team Infinity, we've been having better luck stealing Pokémon. The fact that the twerp disappeared also helped, what happened to him anyway."

Barry answered James, "Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Paul, Dawn, Gary, and Ash's mom Delia disappeared years ago and Max was found dead a while after all nine of them disappeared."

Meowth gasped and said, "You mean the some of the twerps and twerpettes disappeared and were never seen again, except one who was found dead. Ouch, Harsh, I feel sorry for you."

The girl that was standing with them shouted, "That's enough. We have a job to do, let's steal their Pokémon; we only came to Rota to steal powerful Pokémon."

Everyone stared at the girl after her outburst wondering who the heck she was.

That just made the girl even more and she screeched, "I'm Jessie, James, and Meowth's partner Clarissa."

Clarissa was about five foot five, a total blonde, and had a huge attitude. She was wearing an outfit similar to Jessie's. Jessie and James were wearing outfits that looked like their Team Rocket outfits, except they had the letter 'I' on them instead of an 'R'.

Meowth sweat-dropped and said, "Right. Team Infinity Capture Machine one, Capture the twerps and their Pokémon."

Suddenly out of nowhere a Giant Robot appeared and grabbed everyone and the Pokémon.

Everyone was tossed into a huge cell and their Pokémon put in cages within the machine.

James was elated and practically jumping while saying, "No way we actually beat the twerps for once. We really have become better. Let's go and turn everyone into the boss."

The robot started flying away and somehow turned invisible, but since there were so many people and Pokémon on it went very slow.

Everyone was worried and scared. Audrey was the only one that kept a straight face.

Rafe looked over to see Audrey was perfectly calm and composed so he asked, "Audrey are you okay. Shouldn't you be at least a little scared?"

Audrey just smirked and said, "These people are complete idiots, they didn't bother to take away any of our phones, PokeNavs, PokeDexes, or any other means of communication.

Brianna stopped crying and glared at Audrey before shouting, "So it's not like we know anyone that can reach us in time."

Audrey rolled her eyes and said, "You don't, I do, and they should be here 3, 2, 1, now."

As soon as Audrey said now, a huge explosion was heard.

James, Jessie, Meowth, and Clarissa ran into the cell to see what was going on, but all they saw was a lot of smoke.

Clarissa screamed, "What did you do and how?"

Audrey calmly replied, "You never took any of our electronics, and it just so happens that I have a few friends in Rota, plus my PDA has a locating function, which allows my friends to find me if I give them the locating key."

James looked around, seeing no one laughed, "Seems like your friends didn't come through for you."

No one was really listening to James because they were watching the person behind him closing in.

From behind James a mysterious voice said, "Is that true, If so then who am I?"

James, Jessie, Meowth, and Clarissa turn around to see two people standing behind them.

Both were about 6 feet tall, but one seemed younger.

The younger male had teal hair and brown eyes; he was wearing black slightly ripped and faded jeans with a dark green hoodie, which looked like it had a black shirt underneath.

The older male had brown hair which was tied with a sky blue bandanna; he was wearing a yellow jacket with a white shirt and sky blue jeans.

Jessie was the first to react and said, "Who are you two?"

Before either male could say anything, Audrey ran over and hugged the two males, but noticeably hugged the younger male longer.

Audrey smiled and said, "Maxwell, Samuel I knew you would come."

Max did Drew's signature hair-flip and said, "What do you expect Audes?"

(What do you expect, Max has lived in the same house as Drew for the past 4 years and Drew IS a bad influence.)

Samuel smirked and said, "Aww you guys make the cutest couple, did you guys get together without telling me?"

Audrey and Max blushed slightly then whacked Samuel on the head saying, "SAMUEL."

Samuel lifted is hands in defeat and said, "Fine, Fine you guys aren't together," Samuel drops his voice and continues, "It would just save the rest of us a lot of trouble in trying to get you two together."

Samuel was lucky, since Max and Audrey didn't hear him because Clarissa decided to say, "What can two trainers do to stop me?"

Maxwell just replied coolly, "You mean one trainer and a friend."

Clarissa's patience was running thin so she retorted, "Oh, yeah, well prepare to lose Honchkrow Help Me in this Battle."

Clarissa sends out her Honchkrow, while Jessie and James send out their Yanmega and Mime Jr. respectively.

Max doesn't even break a sweat upon seeing the three Pokémon and just says, "Tropius Grass Mixer." (That is a real move by the way and Tropius can learn it by leveling up. It's sort of like a grass whirlpool.)

Tropius's attack easily knocks out all the Pokémon that the Team Infinity Quad sent out.

The Team Infinity Quad were shocked and realized that they had no chance so Meowth screamed, "Let's get out of here."

The four abandoned the Robot and left in a... Meowth shaped hot-air balloon.

Everyone else was just staring at Max in shock, well everyone but Samuel, Audrey, and Max himself.

Rafe said, "That was awesome, how did you raise your Pokémon to be so strong."

Max replied, "A lot of hard work and training."

Scott decided this was a good opportunity to ask, "Do you know what the Battle frontier is and do you think you could do it?"

Samuel replied for Max, "He knows what the Battle Frontier is."

Noland wondered why Samuel replied but then it hit him, "Wait! You're Samuel, Brandon's Assistant."

Now everyone was closely examining Samuel, who just shrugged and said, "Yeah, I know. I just came to Cameroon with Brandon to do some research and hang out with Maxwell and play matchmaker for him and Audrey. Even though the second part isn't really working that well."

Audrey throws here hands up in the air and whines, "Why me, Why didn't I just stay home and not come to Cameroon, then I wouldn't need to deal with you, Samuel."

Samuel just sighs and says, "Enough with the drama Audrey. Life would be so much easier if you and Maxwell got together already."

Audrey and Maxwell just blushed a deep red and yelled, "SAMUEL."

Brock just laughs and says, "You two remind me so much of May and Drew."

Maxwell just gives Brock a fake blank look.

Brock sweat-drops realizing that Maxwell doesn't even know who Max and Drew are, says, "May and Drew where two of our friends that disappeared 5 years ago. They were both coordinators and had a heated rivalry, but the rest of us knew that beneath the rivalry they loved each other. It's kind of funny how you guys act a lot like them, except both of you are trainers, and you even use the hair-flip Drew did."

Max though, _You don't know how right you are_, but said, "Oh, I think I heard of them from Audrey and the hair-flip is a habit I'm trying to grow out of."

Scott decided that he couldn't wait any longer and asked, "Samuel, what did you and Brandon come to Cameroon to research and how did you meet Maxwell?"

Samuel became nervous and started, "Well it all started two and a half years ago when..."

* * *

*Flash-back, 2 and a half years prior, Near the Tree of Beginning* (This isn't what the others find out, because this is what really happens; and Max and Samuel don't want anyone to find out the truth about the disappearances. I'll include what they told to the others after the flashback.)

Samuel and Brandon were in trouble, they were caught in a net, in mid-air, with a strange 'I' on it and they couldn't escape.

Samuel struggled against the ropes, but he did it in vain, soon he asked, "So what do we do now, sir?"

Brandon shook his head and replied "I have no idea, I only wish our Poke-balls hadn't fallen to the ground and this net is cutting through our skin and it's electrocuting us, I hope we don't lose too much blood."

Ash and Misty were patrolling the area around the Tree of Beginning that day and sensed two injured people nearby, judging that they were good from their auras, they decided to help them.

Ash and Misty gasped when they saw Brandon and Samuel all covered in blood in a net.

Misty gasped and screamed, "OH MY GOD ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?"

Ash went into more of a shock state and simply said, "Brandon? Samuel?"

Brandon looked down and saw Ash and Misty, Samuel didn't move since he was already unconscious

Brandon gasped and said, "We've lost so much blood we're seeing people who are dead, I guess we'll join them soon."

Brandon fell into a state of unconsciousness after saying that, and never managed to hear Ash or Misty's screams, or the sounds of their Pokémon cutting them free, or the sound of Ash and Misty's Pokémon carrying them back to the Satoshi Mansion, or the sounds of their friends' gasps upon the sight.

* * *

*Flash-Back Continued, Satoshi Mansion, Three Hours Later*

Brandon awoke to something wet being placed on his forehead.

When Brandon opened his eyes, he saw a young woman with Brown Hair and Green Eyes placing a wet towel on his forehead.

Brandon tried speaking, but his voice came out in barely a whisper, "Who are you?"

The women replied, "My name is Delphina, my brother and his girlfriend brought you and your friend here three hours ago, you were both a mess. You guys need to be careful; you were caught in a Team Infinity trap."

Brandon lifted himself up, with some help from Delphina, and looked around.

Brandon was in a plain beige room with two twin beds, he was on one and on the other was Samuel.

Brandon tried to get up, but he collapsed into Delphina's arms which caused both him and Delphina to blush.

Delphina helped Brandon stead himself then started, "Err... I think you might be hungry, and you were unconscious, so I'll get you something to eat."

Delphina walked out of the room to get food, leaving Brandon to his own thoughts.

Brandon thought, _I wonder who she is, she said her brother and his girlfriend found us, but I could have sworn Ash and Misty found us._

While Brandon was thinking, Samuel woke up and looked around. When Samuel spotted Brandon he said, "Sir where are we?"

Brandon turned to look at Samuel and replied, "I don't know. All I remember before losing unconsciousness was seeing two people that looked like Ash and that girl Misty. When I woke up, there was a young woman here with Brown Hair and Green Eyes tending my wounds. She said that her brother and his girlfriend found us. Then she left right before you woke up to get food. I don't-"

Brandon didn't finish his sentence because the door opened and Delphina walked in with a tray of food.

Delphina looked around, seeing that both Samuel and Brandon were awake, she said, "Here is some food, I have to ask the others something."

Brandon grabbed Delphina's wrist before she could leave and asked, "Who found us?"

Delphina sent him a questioningly look and said again, "My brother and his girlfriend."

Brandon tightened his grip and said, "I want the truth. I swear I saw two people that looked like Ash and Misty save us. Ash doesn't have any sisters. Who were they, the truth? Ma'am."

Delphina sighed knowing that both of them needed the truth or else they would never leave, she then said, "Follow me and you'll get your answers."

Brandon let go, said a quick thanks, and motioned for Samuel to follow them.

Delphina led them down the hallway, down a staircase, down another hallway, and into a huge room with a huge flat-screen TV, a few sofas scattered around, a rug and table in the center, and some other decorations.

Brandon and Samuel looked at Delphina questioningly, but she didn't say anything, instead she stuck her head out the window and yelled, "I want the two of you to get yourselves in here. We have a situation here."

After two minutes the same two people that Brandon saw before walked in.

Samuel's jaw dropped upon seeing them, but Brandon kept himself composed and said, "Ash? Misty? Where on earth were you?"

Ash just looked at Misty, then at Delphina, who just said, "Don't blame me. He wouldn't give up."

Ash sighed and said, "Yes it is me Brandon. Samuel close your mouth before a fly flies in. I think both of you need to sit down for this, there is a lot to explain, but first promise to never say anything to anyone else that doesn't already know and to never tell anyone what you saw here..."

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Delphina explained the truth, with some help from Drew, May, Max, Paul, Dawn, Gary, Leaf, Riley, and Ilene. Brandon and Samuel were shocked, but accepted it in the end. Finding out the truth also became a plus side for them, because the Satoshi Mansion had a library full of books that helped Brandon with his research. Soon Brandon discovered something else there, a new love, within Delphina. Samuel on the other hand became close with Max and Audrey, and tried many times to get the two together.

* * *

*Back to Present*

Samuel became nervous and started, "Well it all started two and a half years ago when..."

Max realized that Samuel was having trouble decided to give him a break and continued, "They wanted to find out more about the Legendary Pokémon that lived here, but they sort of got in a tight spot, one of my older brothers and his girlfriend helped them, since Brandon and Samuel had gotten injured, my brother and his girlfriend brought them back to our house and we helped them get healed. After that we decided to help them do their research because we had a lot of books on this area and since I was around a lot and Samuel didn't really have much to do we became friends. Soon Audrey came to Cameroon to challenge trainers here and we met her. The three of us became fast friends and we keep in touch, so we're always together in our hearts."

Samuel sighed in relief and said, "Uhh, Well Max pretty much gave you the summary with pretty much all the major details."

Brock nodded his head and said, "So you guys are almost inseparable, when you're together, just like me, Ash, and Misty were."

Max set his face to another blank look and said, "I know who Ash was from these two, but who's Misty."

Ritchie replied, "She was one of the three girls Ash traveled with, half of us thought that they liked each other and wished they got together before they died."

Samuel nodded, saying, "So Ash didn't just travel with May and Dawn. Interesting, funny how I meet all the girls that Ash traveled wit except the one he liked."

Rafe smiled and said, "I just want to thank you two, Audrey has never been this happy ever since Max died."

Max put a sympathetic face and said, "I heard about him from Audrey, he sounded like a nice guy. It's just sad that he died."

Samuel smirked while saying, "What do you expect Rafe," he grabbed Max and Audrey, "These two love-birds will always make each other happy."

Max and Audrey whack Samuel on the head for his comment.

Rafe was about to reply when a beeping sound was heard. Max sighed and pulled a PDA out, which said there was a new text message.

Max quickly read the new text message, before smirking evilly.

Max pulled Samuel and Audrey aside from the others, but no one asked why because they thought it had something to do with the text message.

Max whispered to Samuel, "Samuel, how close are Brandon and Delphina."

Samuel looked at Max questioningly and replied, "They're very close, and I think they might be going out."

Audrey started laughing, but stopped to whisper, "Wow you finally notice. They've been going out for two years."

Samuel was at a loss of word, "What! I didn't notice this entire time?"

Max smirked and said, "Yah, but they're going to take it a step further."

Samuel looked worried, "What do you mean?"

Max just said, "You need to read this it's from Brandon," while handing the PDA to Samuel, who took it questioningly.

Samuel read the message, his face paling.

Samuel looked shocked after reading the message, "Are you kidding me he did what? Why do I have to tell them?"

Samuel handed the PDA back to Max with a pleading look. Max ignored him and put the PDA away.

Noland decided to speak for everyone saying, "Tell us what?"

Max just laughed at the situation while jumping up into the tree they were near, with Audrey. Both sat down on a branch and ignored Samuel.

Audrey turned to Max and whispered in his ear, "What what did that message say, Maxwell."

Maxwell grabs Audrey and whispers something in her ear, causing her to smirk evilly as well.

Audrey laughs at Samuel's predicament and says, "I think I'll stay here and watch Samuel suffer."

Samuel starts whining, "Why me?"

Brock patted Samuel on the back and asked, "Well Samuel?"

Samuel sighed and said, "I'll just say this once so I need quiet."

Everyone started whispering to each other, wondering what Samuel is going to tell them. Some looked at Audrey for a hint, but she just stood there looking like a perfectly evil, yet sweet little child.

Samuel lost his patience and yelled, "Brandon is getting married."

Silence...

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

I believe that chapter was better than the last, maybe; it's a little different from the original because it is less script like and a bit more exciting,

Just a random question: Does anyone other than me believe that Conway is a creepy, perverted stalker?

Review, Please :)


	3. Chapter 2: 'Legendary' Requests

Hi again people. I know I haven't updated in a while, but since we just had a long (two-day) break, my teachers have loaded me down with homework...

Anyway...

Today my 'h' key isn't working properly so watch out for missing 'h's.

I have only an hour a day on the computer so that means I won't be able to update often anymore.

I wish I owned Pokémon, but sadly I don't.

This chapter will mainly focus on explanations to the friends a little about Max, but there are some other things that you will need to know in order to understand the story...

*evil laugh*

Enjoy this chapter because this story isn't going to be that long (number of chapter wise, but the chapters themselves will be very long) and no, I'm still interested in it

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story

Yay I finally chose a way to continue my plot :)

* * *

Chapter 2: 'Legendary' Requests

* * *

_Previously..._

_Samuel lost his patience and yelled, "Brandon is getting married."_

_Silence..._

All the character currently here are: Ursula, Kathryn, Tory, Rafe, Brock, Zoey, Kenny, Solidad, Sid, Ritchie, Robert, Harley, Brianna, Conway, Morrison, Harrison, Nando, Barry, Tracey, Scott, and the Frontier Brains.

* * *

*Third Person POV, Rota Central Park*

As soon as Samuel had yelled out the fact that Brandon was getting married, an eerie silence ensued.

Noland, who was Brandon's closest friend and knew nothing about Brandon even being in a relationship, broke the silence, "What did you just say?"

Samuel just sighed and said, "Let me repeat that. This time slowly. Brandon. Is. Getting. Married."

As soon as Samuel had repeated that a noisy chaos of 'WHO's, 'WHAT's', 'WHY's, 'WHERE's, 'WHEN's, and 'HOW's erupted.

Samuel just put up his hands in self defense and said, "Woah. Wait a second. I didn't even know Brandon was going out with the girl, I suspected it, but I didn't jump to any conclusions. This is as much of a shock to me as it is to you."

Everyone calmed down a bit, but there was still a tension in the air.

Scott decided to talk this time, "How come I was never informed; I am his boss, am I not?"

Samuel rolled his eyes and restated, "Even I didn't know until those two love-birds told me. Right you two."

Everyone looked up at the branch that Max and Audrey were sitting on, only to have their mouths drop and eyes widen.

* * *

*While Samuel was explaining. Audrey's POV*

I was bored listening to the eerie silence, but now that it was noisy I was getting a headache.

_He probably doesn't even think of me as anything, but a friend, If only I could show him how much I loved him..._

"Audrey, Audes."

I broke out of my thoughts to see Max looking at me with a blush on his face.

Max looked me in the eye and did the last thing I expected, he kissed me straight on the lips, even though it only lasted a few seconds, but I knew what he meant by it.

I whispered into his ear, "I love you too."

Max smiled and we dove in for another kiss, both of us wondering why we didn't confess it sooner.

We only broke apart when we heard some gasps from below.

We both looked down only to see our friends staring at us with their mouths agape.

Samuel was the first to close his mouth, smirking instead.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly and started, "Well that was..."

I broke off because I didn't know what to say to my friends, but thankfully Max continued where I left off, "That was something we've both wanted to do for a while, and we don't need you to rub it in our faces, Samuel."

Samuel fake pouted and whined, "I was only going to congratulate you, but if you really don't want me, to I won't say a thing."

Max and I jumped down from the tree, but right before our feet touched the ground, Max's eyes changed color, the white part turned green and his brown irises turned red, and he feel to the floor as if in a trance.

I knew what was happening so I wasn't really worried, neither was Samuel, but everyone else was freaking out.

Before I could say anything to explain, we heard a loud roar and turned to see Giratina, and on its back were none other than Norman and Caroline along with Lance? Cynthia? Wallace? Steven?

Giratina dropped them all on the floor and disappeared into a pond next to us, just as fast as it had appeared.

I just looked at them and said, "Well, talk about random; I know that Norman and Caroline were coming, but did you have to make such a big entrance. And why are you four here."

The three champions and ex-champion (Steven) huddled together and quickly ran over something before Cynthia spoke, "We have no idea why we are here or where we currently are, all we know is that Giratina here appeared out of nowhere, grabbed us and brought us here."

I turned toward Samuel, to give him a gesture saying that he should speak, which he did, "The legendaries must want you here for some reason. You're in Rota, which is the capital of Cameroon. And I think you'll find out why you're here as soon as our dear friend Maxwell snaps out of trance-mode."

Everyone turned toward Max, who shook his head and snapped out trance-mode. He blinked a few times then turned to see who was there, he didn't raise even a since eye-brow when he saw Norman and Caroline, or the three champions plus the ex-champion.

My brother, Rafe, decided to break the eerie silence, "Max why did you go into a weird trance and do you know why all of them just suddenly appeared?"

Max sighed and turned slowly to Rafe, "I do know why they are here, but I can't tell you...yet."

One of the coordinators form Sinnoh, Ursula I think remarked, "Don't you know that going into strange trances is a sure fire sign of insanity?"

I felt bad for Ursula because she didn't know how much that comment would affect Max.

I saw Max visibly flinch, but instead of exploding he just walked away.

Ursula who was now seething practically screamed, "Don't ignore me, are you listening to me?"

Max finally turned around and said coldly, "I was ignoring you, because I have to be somewhere and you are just wasting my time."

Everyone but Samuel and I flinched because Max had suddenly gone from nice and kind to cruel and cold.

I had a feeling that it was because of what he saw during the trance, so I decided to play a short game of 20 questions.

I slowly went up to Max and laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "What were you ordered to do this time?"

Max tensed up slightly in my grip, but he didn't relax, instead he just pushed my hand away and took out is PDA.

I made sure no one could see what he was texting, except me that is.

When I saw the message he typed and was about to send toward the other Aura Guardians, I understood why he was so tense, it was something I wouldn't even make my worst enemy do...

Max sent the message and grabbed Tropius's Poke-ball and another Poke-ball, but I knew what Pokémon was in there.

Max calmly said, "Tropius Return. Gallade come on Out."

Since Tropius was newly caught I knew it was a lot weaker than Gallade, which he caught 4 years ago, back when it was a Ralts.

The special thing about Gallade was that it was shiny and extremely powerful, so everyone was just staring at it wishing they could have it.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention back and said, "Bye, Maxie. I promise I'll see you again... AFTER I WIN THE TOURNAMENT THAT IS."

Max just hugged me and gave me a quick peck on the lips, then he turned toward Samuel and said, "Samuel, I'm going to need you to not come back to the house. It's too dangerous right now, and we have something top-secret to do, Brandon might join you, but he might not. I'll see all of you again after the tournament. Last thing, if you see any of my friends or family at the tournament pretend to not know them, it's for your own safety...And that's pretty much it. Gallade Teleport."

Gallade teleported Max out of there before anyone could ask any questions, I knew what Max told Samuel was also directed towards me, but I didn't mention it.

A few seconds after Max had teleported, Samuel turned towards me and asked, "What is his mission?"

I walked over to Samuel and whispered exactly what I read on Max's PDA to him, his face paling."

Samuel flinched and said, "Ouch, I wouldn't want to be in his position."

As soon as Samuel said that, Rafe coughed and said, "Audrey, what's the matter with Max. I hope you didn't choose a boyfriend that will abuse you, or kill you, or have something bad happen to you."

I just turned toward Rafe and pretty much everyone else and said, "I guess me and Samuel could answer some of your questions, but not all of them. If we deem some questions not fit to be answered, we won't answer them. AND ONE AT A TIME OR ELSE."

Everyone thought it over and Cynthia asked first, "Do you know why the four of us are here, we had no intention of coming to Cameroon was it?"

I sighed and said, "Arceus wants you here, but I can't tell you why."

Brock, asked the next question, "What made Max go from kind and sweet to cruel and cold, after he snapped out of the trance, and especially after Ursula's comment."

Samuel opened his mouth to answer, but I quickly butted in, "I don't want Samuel to say anything WRONG, so I'll explain. This is the basic stuff you need to know. (P.S half of this is lies, and half of it is truth) One of Max's family members was supposedly killed in an accident. When Max claimed he saw his relative, which he really did, even I've seen his relative, his parents started calling him insane and locked him where no one could find him. The relative, who supposedly died, was really close to Max, so the relative helped Max run away, and he came here, it was before either me or Samuel came here. The two of them and their helper planted a fake dead-body there so Max wouldn't be found. His parents don't know that both him and his relative are still alive, and that's the way they prefer to keep it. I only know because he trusted me enough to be in on it, Samuel found out a bit after me though. Just don't tell anyone, he's become so good at hiding his emotions, that half the ones you see are fake, some of the happiness is real and some of the coldness is real, but pretty much everything else is fake. He's probably going to be mad I told you this..."

_I know he won't really kill me, but he will be mad._

The entire time I was telling my story, I sneaked glances at Norman and Caroline and noticed they were paying close attention, their faces paling from each sentence, and they were death pale at the end, but I decided to make the more miserable by adding, "He also said that he'll never forgive his parents and that he wouldn't care if they died from a horrible death."

Norman and Caroline were so pale and looked so ridiculous, that I nearly broke out laughing, but I knew I couldn't, or else everyone else would get suspicious and I'd have to tell them the truth.

After everyone had absorbed the story, they all wore looks of pity upon their faces, especially Rafe, while Norman and Caroline only had faces of guilt.

Strangely even the champions looked kind of sad, and they deal with huge problems, but I guess not family problems that huge.

Rafe broke the silence and said, "Just be there for him Audes, after hearing what happened to him, he needs it. If I ever meet his parents, they'll personally hear it from me."

Ursula sighed and said, "I feel guilty for saying the insanity comment, If only I had known about his past before."

If Norman and Caroline could get any paler, they would have, but I decided to change the mood a little and said, "Anyway... He's pretty much over it, even though it still hits him hard, but I don't blame any of you for not knowing. However, do any of you have questions left?"

Strangely Caroline asked this time, most likely to find out more about what happened to her son, "What has he been doing since he ran away? And why did his eyes change color?"

Samuel answered this time, probably to give me a break, "Well you see, Max was born here in Rota, and even though he doesn't have an ancestry here, he was somehow given the power to control Aura. Right now, he's one of Cameroon's only 12 Aura Guardians, and his eyes change color when he is being assigned a mission my one of the legendaries, the color depends on which legendary he was talking to. The color his eyes were glowing when you came, sowed that he was talking to Arceus, but we can't tell you much about what he was assigned to do."

Steven spoke this time, "So he's an Aura Guardian is he... Well anyway, shouldn't all of us find the Pokémon Center, so we have a place to stay, it's starting to get pretty dark."

All of us looked up and noticed that the sun was setting, we really had spent a long time talking."

I sighed and said, "Follow me, I know the way."

And so we all started walking toward the Pokémon Center...

* * *

Me: I'm evil, I'm not going to end the chapter just here...

* * *

*Max's POV, Satoshi Mansion*

I took out Gallade's Poke-ball and returned him as soon as he had teleported me to the Mansion, but I was sort of mad at Arceus for making us do this...

I walked into the living room to see everyone already there waiting.

Ash broke the silence by whining, "Are you sure Arceus assigned this."

I sighed then turned to face the entire group, which included Brandon and Riley and Ilene's daughter, Scarlet, "I'm sorry everyone, but we have no choice in the matter. Arceus has ordered us to...

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

I just had to end the chapter on a cliff-hanger.

I'm so happy someone actually agreed with me over the fact that Conway is a creepy perverted stalker. There was a reason I asked that question in the first place, but you'll have to keep reading in order to find out...

*evil laugh*

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 3: Forgiveness? Return?

Hi people, I know I'm not really updating that fast, but it is better than most people, at least I update once a week, even though in the summer I updated practically every other day...

I know most of you are thinking this will be a Max and Audrey story, but just because the first few chapters have mostly that, doesn't mean that the story revolves around it.

I've also decided to make this story longer, around ten chapters including the epilogue now...

Anyway...

I sadly don't own Pokémon, but who in this world other than the creator, the producer, Nintendo, and the Pokémon Company do?

Thanks for reviewing LoveLoverGrl and DragonFire97, I really appreciate it and I replied to your reviews so I don't really want to say anything that might spoil the story right now...

You guys won't find out the full mission until later, even though part of it is obvious...

Yay the charger on my laptop is working so I can get this chapter out sooner, now if only I could fix the keyboard as well...

**Oh My Freaking God, I just watched the 27th episode of Sinnoh League Victors and it was great.**

**Paul was actually nice to his opponent (Barry) and he complimented Barry, plus he even said that he would like to have a rematch with him.**

**The whole episode I was asking my sister, who was watching the episode with me, "Where did the real Paul go?" It was so weird.**

**Also, Conway tried so many times in the episode to hit on Dawn, but each time she rejected him and backed away from him with a creeped out expression.**

**I always knew Conway was a creepy perverted stalker, in your face all you Dawn and Conway lovers.**

Umm...Enough rambling...

On with the Story :)

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech (even though there is barely any) **Telepathy**

* * *

Chapter 3: Forgiveness? Return?

* * *

*Rota Pokémon Center, the Next Morning, Audrey's POV*

_It's a great morning; I should go out and train with Samuel, of course._

_Oh wait, Brandon called Samuel earlier and told Samuel to meet him at the Rota Library, so I guess I'll have to train by myself..._

_Although, Norman and Caroline have been staring at me for a while, I wonder what they want..._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone calling my name, to my shock it was Caroline.

Caroline grabbed my arm and pulled me aside than asked, "Audrey do you think it might even me slightly possible for Max to forgive us, we never realized that he wasn't lying about May being alive and we feel so guilty that we partially made him who he is today."

I sighed and said, "I'll ask him if I can take you to him, but he might not forgive you..."

Caroline nodded and went to get Norman, while I took out my PDA and texted Max:

Maxie, Norman and Caroline want to ask you something, can I bring them over to the house?

Max replied less than a minute later with:

Fine... Bring them, but make sure that no one follows you here.

I smiled thinking and hoping that Max was finally going to forgive his parents and get out of his semi-state of depression.

I made sure that no one was looking before I motioned to Caroline and Norman to follow me out of the Pokémon Center and to the Mansion.

* * *

*Road to Mansion, Caroline's POV*

_I felt bad, Max became such a different and secretive person because of the mistake Norman and I made._

_We didn't believe our own son, and left him for dead in a Reform Institute, What kind of parents are we?_

_I hope that Max can forgive us and let us back into his life after 4 years, but it seems unlikely especially after what Audrey said earlier._

_I want him to forgive me, but I'm not sure if he will..._

* * *

*Road to Mansion, Norman's POV*

_I am an idiot, Max is my son, my flesh and blood and I didn't believe him._

_I sent my Slaking to capture him when I found him running away._

_I signed the forms and sent the money for him to be sent to the Reform Institute._

_I want him to forgive me, but he probably won't._

* * *

*Satoshi Mansion, Audrey' POV*

When we reached the mansion, I opened the gate and turned around to ask Norman and Caroline to follow me, but upon seeing their faces, my face took on an amused expression.

Norman and Caroline were just looking at the house and the land surrounding it with a shocked expression, probably wondering how anyone could afford so much.

I laughed and said, "You can close your mouths now, I think the flies don't need to have enough time to fly in. Besides, this place is owned by the 12 Aura Guardians, and I'm pretty sure that 12 people can afford this, considering that almost all of them are loaded with money, plus they are the best fighters, both physically and with Pokémon."

Norman and Caroline gulped before following me through the gates and to the back yard.

We found Max, wearing his ripped black jeans and a green hoodie, there trying to teach his new Tropius Aerial Ace, but failing miserably.

After the third failed attempt since we got there, Max finally noticed us.

Max scratched the back of his head sheepishly before coming over to us and saying, "Sorry didn't see you there, I was kind of busy."

I just smiled and hugged him with a quick peck on the lips.

I'm pretty sure Norman and Caroline were thinking about how cute we looked, but they didn't say anything when we let go and turned around to face them.

Max was the first to speak, which he did coldly, "I really don't know if I should forgive for all you've done."

Norman and Caroline visibly flinched.

Max then smiled and said cheerfully, "But even after that I'll forgive you, because you are my parents and I know that you regret it sincerely."

I saw Norman and Caroline breathe a sigh of relief.

Max then walked over and hugged his parents like there was no tomorrow.

I smiled at this, but backed away to give them some space.

After a while, they pulled apart but Norman and Caroline still kept one of their arms wrapped around Max.

Caroline then spoke saying, "Who else is here or alive, and who knew?"

Max sighed, but smiled again, then spoke, "Everyone that disappeared is still alive. The people that are here are: May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Gary, Dawn, Paul, Delia, Leaf, who you don't know, Riley, who you also don't know, Ilene, you don't know her, and me. May's real name is May Haruka Satoshi; Ash's real name is Ashura Ketcha Satoshi. May and Ash are brother and sister. Leaf's full name is Leaf Green Satoshi and she's May's older twin sister. Riley's full name is Riley Gen Satoshi and he's Leaf, Ash, and May's older brother. Delia's real name is Delphina Hanako Satoshi, she's NOT Ash's mother, but she's the oldest of the five Satoshi siblings. Paul's real name is Paul Valor Shinji. Dawn's real name is Dawn Berlitz Hikari. Misty's real name is Misteria Waterflower Kasumi. Gary's real name is Shigeru Oak Okido, but he is Professor Oak's grandson from his mother's side. Drew's real name is Andrew Shuu Hayden. Ilene is Riley's wife and also the queen of Cameroon, her full name is Ilene Eileen Satoshi."

Max paused to take a breath, so I continued, "All the people that are here knew and the other people that knew are: Pyramid King Brandon, who's Delphina's fiancée, Samuel and me, obviously, Dawn's mom, whose real name is Johanna Ayako Hikari, Paul's brother, whose real name is Reggie Reiji Shinji, Misty's three sister's whose real names are Daisy Sakura Kasumi, Violet Ayame Kasumi, and Lillian Botan Kasumi, Professor Oak, and I think that's everyone."

Norman and Caroline looked at us blankly while absorbing all we said, but after a while Norman said, "You mean so many people knew Max wasn't lying and never told us."

Max replied, "They thought you would believe me and not need any additional help..."

Norman and Caroline both shared a guilty look, before Caroline said, "Max we're sorry for everything we did, and we'll do anything to help you get good memories to replace the bad."

Max smiled a sad and pained smile before saying, "I forgive you, and I just wish the past never happened, but then again it made me stronger, so I can go on even if something bad happens to the people I love..."

All three of them shared another hug, while I was fake gagging from all the forgiveness.

Max looked at me and laughed while saying, "It isn't THAT bad Audes."

I just smiled to show him that I was joking.

I then heard more snickering from behind me and turned around to see none other than May and Drew laughing at my expense.

I just smiled and shouted, "May, Drew, I haven't seen you in months!"

Norman, Caroline, and, Max turned around to see the people I had addressed, Norman and Caroline's eyes widening.

May was wearing dark blue jeans, with white halter top that was covered in red roses. On her feet were blue, white, and red sneakers.

Drew was wearing dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt with some purple outlining. On his feet were blue, purple, and black sneakers.

May walked over to Norman and Caroline, and then hugged them.

Norman and Caroline just looked at her like she had grown another head.

May laughed at their expressions before saying, "If Max can forgive you; then so can I."

Caroline just smiled and said, "My sweet daughter. You've grown so much; you've become a great young woman."

Drew just walked over and lazily wrapped an arm around May's waist and said, "What do you expect? I fell in love with her, so she has to be the best out there."

Caroline squealed, "I always knew you would get together and you'd be such a cute couple."

Norman just patted Drew on the back and said, "Well, You sure are lucky, I wouldn't let any other man have May."

Drew smirked and did his signature hair flip, then said, "Well, I'm glad you accept me."

I smiled at the cuteness of the scene, then looked up at the sky, my eyes widening, and said, "Crap. It's almost noon, the others must be worried sick about us."

Max just looked at me like I was weird before saying, "Uh Audrey, Rafe has a cell-phone, just text him with you PDA."

I just scratched the back of my head before saying, "Oh, Yeah, That's Right."

I took out my phone and texted Rafe:

I'm at Maxwell's house with Norman and Caroline, Where are you?"

Rafe replied in two minutes:

We decided to go to the Tree of Beginning, plus we found an old friend of Brock's named Kidd that said she would give us a tour.

I paled after reading the message, because I knew two of the Aura Guardians were on Patrol right now, and if they met up with the others, all hell would break loose.

I turned toward the people that I was with before asking, "Who has Patrol today?"

May replied nonchalantly, "Dawn and Paul, why do you ask?"

I paled even more if that was even possible before replying, "The others are at the Tree of Beginning and Dawn and Paul are the most recognizable out of all of us."

Everyone paled.

May pulled out her PDA and quickly texted Dawn:

Dawn, Paul. The others are at the Tree of Beginning. Be Careful and don't get found out... Also Norman and Caroline have been forgiven.

May put away her PDA, and all of us prayed that Dawn and Paul got our message before it was too late...

* * *

To Be Continued...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Right Now, Enjoy the rest of the Chapter...

* * *

Dawn is wearing black jeans with a pink halter top that is decorated with white flowers. She has white, black, and pink sneakers on her feet.

Paul is wearing blue jeans and a gray t-shirt with black lining. He has gray, black, and blue sneakers on his feet.

* * *

*Tree of Beginning, Dawn's POV*

Paul and I were just about to finish our rounds, when Mew came up to us and motioned for us to follow her.

We followed her until we reached the Heart of the Tree, but just seconds after we stepped in we were blinded by a pure white light.

When the light disappeared, we were shocked to see two new figures in the chamber.

Only two names came to mind.

_Sir Aaron? And Lucario?_

I was practically freaking out, Paul had an eyebrow raised, and Mew, well Mew just danced around happily, and then disappeared.

Lucario spoke to us through telepathy, **who are you two? And how are we alive?**

I remembered that Ash said that he, Max, May, and Brock had met lucario before when he freed him from the staff of Sir Aaron so my reply was simple, "We're Ash's friends and Aura Guardians. The legendaries must have wanted you to come back."

Lucario had taken two steps back when we mentioned Ash, which made Sir Aaron look at him weirdly.

Lucario then telepathically said, **how do you know Ash?**

Paul answered this time for me, "We practically grew up with Ash. Dawn here traveled with him. I was more of a friend/rival to him, but we are still sort of close."

Sir Aaron finally spoke, "Who is Ash? Everyone seems to know him very well, even Lucario."

I sighed and said, "Ash is a friend of mine and Paul. He's an Aura Guardian and one of your descendants, along with our friends May, Riley, Leaf, and Delphina."

Lucario exploded, **Ash and May are related!**

Paul answered him, "Ironically, even though they don't look it, May and Ash are brother and sister, Leaf is May's twin. Riley is the older brother or all of them who strangely looks like a carbon copy of you, Sir Aaron. Delphina is the oldest of the five siblings."

Sir Aaron looked like he was comprehending some things before saying, "Wait. Both of you are Aura Guardians, who else is an Aura Guardian in Cameroon?"

Lucario looked at us hopefully for an answer.

I smiled one of my cheerful smiles before replying, "Well, there's me, Paul, Ash, May, Riley, Leaf, Delphina, Lady Ilene, Yes Lucario, Lady Ilene is also an Aura Guardian, our friends Drew, Gary, Misty, and Max, who you should remember, Lucario, was May's supposed brother, but they aren't really related."

Lucario took a few steps back from shock then yelled, **Lady Ilene, Max, and May are all Aura Guardians.**

Sir Aaron's face just looked blank so Paul said, "Lady Ilene is the current Queen of Cameroon, and a descendant of Lady Rin. She's married to Riley. Max and May were there along with Ash and another one of our friends, Brock when Lucario was released from your Staff eight years ago.

Lucario shouted, **it's been Eight years.**

I covered my ears and screamed, "Could you stop using your telepathy so loudly. It's starting to make my head hurt, and even though Paul would never admit it, his head is probably hurting too."

Lucario scratched the back of his head sheepishly then muttered, **sorry. I didn't realize I was so loud.**

I smiled and said, "Thanks Lucario, but before we explain anything else, we should go somewhere safer. Walls have ears. The Mansion should be safe enough, and all the other Aura Guardians and our other friends will be there."

Sir Aaron laughed and said, "So what are we waiting around here for, let's go."

We all started walking out of the chamber before I shouted, "Wait."

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at me questioningly.

I sweat-dropped and said, "Sir Aaron, no offense, but your clothes are a bit old-fashioned and you would be to easily recognizable. Plus, well you see, nine of the twelve of us Aura Guardians left all of our friends without any explanation because of the Legendaries' orders. Let's just say that we faked our deaths, and left. The problem is all of our old friends are here in Rota as we speak. May and Drew left first about 5 years ago, using the ship they were on's explosion as a cover, and since May is practically a mother to Manaphy, Manaphy helped them get here. Ash, Misty, and Delphina left second about three months after May and Drew. They were pretended to look for May and Drew and used a rock fall as their cover. Paul, Gary, and I disappeared third, three months after Ash, Misty, and Delphina. We also were pretending to search, but the cover we used was making the cliff we were searching collapse. Max disappeared last, six months after us, 1 year after May and Drew, and 4 years ago. He literally faked his death with a fake body and everything. May, Max, and one of our friends, Audrey, made it look like Max killed himself. No one knows that we are still alive or about our former lives except, the twelve of us Aura Guardians, Misty's three sisters, my mother, Paul's brother, our friends, Brandon, another one of other friends Samuel, Audrey, and Max's parents might know, but that's pretty much it."

Lucario and Sir Aaron looked surprised, but Lucario was the first to speak, **you did all that and have avoided detection for years!**

Paul and I both sweat-dropped, but this time Paul spoke, "Yes we did, shouldn't we hurry and get to the Mansion, but first..."

Paul used his Aura to change Sir Aaron's clothes into a more modern version of his normal clothes.

Sir Aaron was now wearing a gray shirt under a dark blue jacket, with gray baggy pants. His hat disappeared and his hair was set free. On his feet were blue and gray sneakers. His gloves reached only his wrist, but they looked like his old ones in every other way.

Paul and I just smiled at Paul's handiwork, while Lucario and Sir Aaron just examined the new outfit.

After a few seconds Sir Aaron said, "Thanks. Strangely these new clothes feel like they belong."

Paul and I just kept smiling and motioned for Sir Aaron and Lucario to follow us out of the tree of beginning.

After we had gotten through a few chambers we heard voices that we didn't really want to hear...

_Oh great, how come no one told us they are here._

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a beeping sound.

I pulled out my PDA and read the message May had sent, after I was finished I just whined, "Great."

Paul, Sir Aaron, and Lucario looked at me expectantly, to which I just said, "May just told me that the other were here, and the reason we didn't know earlier was because Audrey was with her. Audrey's sort of our spy on the others."

The three guys just nodded, while I complained, "Why did I have to be stuck with three boys? Let's go help them, they need it."

* * *

*Tree of Beginning, Brock's POV*

I was tired of this arguing. We were hopelessly lost.

I finally lost my cool and yelled, "Stop arguing. I know we are lost, but your constant bickering is driving me nuts. You guys are worse than Ash and Misty, May and Drew, and Paul and Dawn combined, and they weren't really fighting, they were subconsciously flirting with each other."

Everyone stopped fighting, mainly because of my outburst but also because of the fact that I unconsciously reminded them of our lost friends.

After a few seconds of death quiet, the silence was interrupted from the sound of running shoes.

We all turned in the direction of the sound to see, a blue haired young woman, I would have flirted with her if not for the fact that I was depressed, plus she looked way too young for me, a purple haired young man, a black haired about mid-twenty year old man, and a lucario.

The woman spoke first saying, "Was that one of you we heard yell about being lost, because we could help you out if you need it."

Conway who by now had hearts in his eyes said, "Yes, we would LOVE your help."

All of us and the two guys that the woman was with along with the woman herself sweat-dropped.

The woman started slowly, "Okay... Umm Hello, I'm Diamond Hikari. These two are Pearl Shinji and Uhh Aaron Arlon, Arlon was your last name right."

(A/N: Arlon is Sir Aaron's Japanese name, and if any of you have noticed. I usually take character's names from other languages or Fanfics to make up their full names. Diamond is Dawn, Pearl is Paul, and Aaron is obviously Sir Aaron.)

The man I thought was Aaron shook his head, then said, "But my full name is Aaron Arlon Satoshi, remember Diamond?"

Diamond sweat-dropped then said, "Oh yeah, I hang out with you family a lot, so I guess you should have the same last name. He He. Umm... Anyway, do you guys want us to show you the way out?"

Conway answered before I could open my mouth, "Of Course."

Conway walked over to Diamond and put an arm lazily around on her shoulder, then said, "Lead the way. Beautiful."

I looked over to Diamond's friends and noticed three things; Pearl was literally exploding with anger, Aaron looked shocked, and the Lucario looked like it was about to attack Conway."

I decided to stop Conway before he got himself hurt and said, "Umm Conway, can you not do that. I think her friends aren't very comfortable and you just met the girl for goodness sakes."

Harley out of all people came to Conway's defense, "Look who's talking hun. You practically throw yourself at every girl you see. I think the only reason you aren't flirting with Diamond is because she is way too young for you."

Pearl cleared his voice and said, "The purple haired gay freak has a point, you know. Diamond's only 17, I'm only 20, and Aaron's about 25."

Harley retorted, "I'm NOT GAY."

Pearl replied sarcastically, "Oh course you aren't."

Everyone looked like they were about to crack up, but Aaron, Pearl, and the Lucario looked just barely amused.

Aaron then cleared his throat and said, "Shouldn't we get going. Even though I can't really tell what time it is from in here, I'm pretty sure it is getting late..."

I nodded and yelled, "Everyone follow the three people and one Pokémon, Lets go. Move it."

So we basically followed Diamond, Pearl, Aaron, and the Lucario out of the Tree of Beginning, realized that it was late afternoon, judging from the location of the sun, and went onto the path to Rota.

The only bad part was the fact that Conway kept hitting on Diamond, to which she just backed away from him in a creeped out way. Conway would then try again to get Diamond to listen to him, while Pearl, Aaron, and Lucario just sent him such strong death glares, then I would just say that if those glares could kill, then Conway would have been dead long ago. The strange thing was that this whole scene reminded me of when Conway tried to hit on Dawn so many years ago at the Sinnoh league. After a while I couldn't help but chuckle at Conway's antics, which made everyone look at me.

I just sighed and said, "What? This scene reminds me so much of the time at the Sinnoh League when Conway was hitting on Dawn, and she'd back away creeped out."

Everyone started laughing, except Conway that is.

Diamond stopped laughing, but said in between giggles, "Wow sounds like he was a creep perverted stalker back then and still is one now."

Diamond's comment sent us into another wave of laughter.

After a while, which thankfully Conway didn't try to flirt with Diamond during, we reached the edge of Rota.

Pearl spoke and said, "This is where we will leave you, I'm pretty sure you can find your way on your own from here. We'll be going to Aaron's family's house. Good-Bye."

When they were a short distance away, Conway yelled, "I hope we see each other again Diamond."

We all walked back to the Pokémon Center.

All of us agreed that it would be a day to remember.

I'm pretty sure that Conway was thinking about Diamond, poor guy, he probably didn't even notice the way Pearl was looking at him. I have a feeling Diamond is going out with Pearl, but I can't know for sure.

_Conway I know you're going to have your heart broken because of Diamond, get over her._

* * *

*Satoshi Mansion, Dawn's POV*

When we reached the gates I practically shouted, "Yes! No more, Creepy Conway."

Paul, Aaron, and Lucario laughed from my antics.

Even though it's only been a few hours since I met them, Lucario and Sir Aaron already feel like a part of the 'family'.

Paul stopped laughing and opened the gate.

We followed him up the walk and into the house.

When Paul opened the front door and we walked inside, I was attacked by a hug from May.

May squealed and said, "Oh Thank Arceus, You're back without incident."

May then let go of me and noticed the two new members of our group.

May looked at them for two seconds before asking, "Umm Dawn? Paul? Who are they."

Paul smirked then said, "May, I'd like you to meet Sir Aaron and his Lucario."

Lucario just stared at May and May stared at Lucario then both said at the same time, "W**H**A**T?**"

Lucario was the first to speak and said, **you have changed a lot in these past eight years May.**

May finally found her voice and said, "It's good to see you again, Lucario. It's an honor to meet you Sir Aaron."

Sir Aaron smiled and bowed, if he didn't have his hat on he would have removed it from respect, before saying, "It's an honor to meet one of the new generation of Aura Guardians and one of my descendants."

May just smiled back before saying, "The others are in the living room, follow me so then I can introduce you to them."

We all walked to the living room, and saw all the other Aura Guardians, Brandon, Audrey, Norman, Caroline, Samuel, and Scarlet already in there.

May actually went in and sat down next to Drew on a Sofa, but the rest of us stood at the doorway.

Ash just looked at us like we were weird and asked, "Why aren't you guys coming in?"

I just sighed and said, "Umm guys something strange happened at the Tree of Beginning, and before any of you ask what, I want to introduce or reintroduce you all to Sir Aaron and Lucario."

The room was silent for a few seconds before a chaos of noise and questions followed.

Only when Paul yelled, "Quiet," did silence ensue once more.

I just sighed again, and said, "I know it seems weird but shouldn't we at least introduce our selves to them?"

Everyone nodded, and I introduced them, pointing in turn, "Sir Aaron, Lucario meet; Andrew Shuu Hayden, also known as Drew, May Haruka Satoshi, Shigeru Oak Okido, also known as Gary, Leaf Green Satoshi, Delphina Hanako Satoshi, Brandon Giseon Jindai, Samuel Mito Sotaro, Max Masato Maple, Norman and Caroline Maple, Max's parents, Audrey Catherin Ryu, Riley Gen Satoshi, Ilene Eileen Satoshi, Scarlet Ashley Satoshi, Ashura Ketcha Satoshi, also known as Ash, Misteria Waterflower Kasumi, also known as Misty, Paul, whose full name is Paul Valor Shinji, and me, my full name's Dawn Berlitz Hikari."

Sir Aaron and Lucario nodded to everyone when we introduced them, taking in how close everyone was.

Scarlet who was looking intensely at Sir Aaron suddenly asked, "Are you related to daddy? You look like him?"

Sir Aaron just laughed and said, "Yes, let's just say that your dad and I are related."

Scarlet yelled, "Yay," and ran over to Sir Aaron to hug him.

Sir Aaron picked her up and played with her a bit.

Everyone smiled at the scene, especially Lady Ilene and Riley.

After a minute I cleared my throat, and caught everyone's attention, "Sir Aaron, I think you should at least know why you are here. The legendaries brought you back to help us on our mission; which is too..."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

When I said you people wouldn't find out the mission for a while, I meant it.

Review if you feel like it, but I'm not forcing you to...

Au Revior :)


	5. Chapter 4: Lies? Truth? Tournament?

Hi people. How's it going? Since I have nothing better to do, here's the next part...

Also, my laptop's in the repair shop so I'm doing this on my brother's computer, so I'm sorry for the lateness...

I think this story is going to be much longer than I originally anticipated...

Nothing much to ramble about today...

I don't own Pokémon and probably never will...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech **Telepathy**

On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 4: Lies? Truth? Tournament?

This chapter takes place about a week after the previous chapter...

* * *

*Audrey's POV, Battlefield's Locker Rooms*

_I won't lose my battle._

_Today's the first day of the Tournament._

_Max told me the rules when we first arrived last week, breaking the rules himself, but..._

_He's one of the 12 Aura Guardians. He can handle it..._

_He's getting along well with his parents; they decided to stay with him at the Satoshi Mansion until the tournament is over, and so they aren't here today._

_Samuel is so lucky; he's also staying at the Mansion because Brandon needs help with his research._

_Everyone else has won there battles, so they'll be moving on, I can't be left behind._

_Max and May manipulated the battle orders so none of us will be facing each other unless we advance to the third round, which has only 16 participants and there are 12 of us so not all of us will have a friend as an opponent._

_Hmm..._

_Seems like Brock, Harrison, Morrison, Sid, Tory, Nando, Barry, Conway, Ritchie, big brother and sis have moved on to the next round._

_I could easily win this tournament because I trained with the Aura Guardians and they are unbeatable, but I have to keep my skills on the low side, or Team Infinity might notice and think I know the Aura Guardians, which I do, but it's better if they don't know._

_Oh, it's nearly time for me to battle, better get ready._

* * *

*Audrey's POV, Battlefield*

The Referee, my opponent, and I went to our designated places, before the Referee said, "This is the final match of the first round of the Tournament of the Guardian. As a special treat, the rulers of Cameroon Queen Ilene and King Riley along with Princess Scarlet have joined us for this round. Now let us let the match begin. Audrey Ryu and Mary Smith send out your Pokémon.

Mary pulled a Poke-ball of her belt and said, "Glameow, Help me in this battle."

I grabbed a Poke-ball from my belt, tossed it onto the field and yelled, "Meganium make me proud."

As soon as both Pokémon were on the field, I yelled, "Mary you can have the first move."

Mary nodded then shouted, "Okay, Glameow, Fury Swipes."

I reacted quickly and screamed, "Meganium, Reflect."

Mary cursed under her breath then said, "Glameow use Sucker Punch to destroy the Reflect, then used Hone Claw on Meganium."

I wouldn't let Mary have an opening and yelled, "Meganium use Magical Leaf."

Mary must have been a weak opponent because the Magical Leaf knocked out her Glameow easily; I didn't even use a Solar Beam.

As soon as the smoke fully cleared the Referee announced, "The winner of this match is Audrey Ryu; she will be moving on to the second round."

I smiled, then ran over to Meganium to hug him (oddly Meganiums are usually male) and congratulate him on a job well done.

I returned Meganium to his Poke-ball and turned to look at Riley, Ilene, and Scarlet; all three of them were smiling.

* * *

*Audrey's POV, Battlefield's Locker Rooms*

As soon as I walked in I was greeted with a hug from my twin sister, Kathryn, and my older brother, Rafe.

Rafe ruffled my hair and said, "I knew you could do it, little sis."

After Rafe let go of me, Mary came over and said, "That was a good battle, I'm sorry I wasn't such a great opponent, I just started my journey."

I just smiled and said hurriedly, "No! You were just fine, I'm just a more experienced trainer, and if you try harder you could win."

Mary smiled and said, "Thanks for the advice, Maybe next year I'll win this tournament."

Mary and I both laughed, but we stopped when we heard some coughing.

While we were laughing, the referee walked in, he waited for us to be quiet then said, "The next round will be the day after tomorrow, giving all of you time to rest and train. Also King Riley and Queen Ilene request the presence of a Miss Audrey Ryu."

A random girl jumped up and said, "I'm Audrey, now can I go see the King and Queen."

The referee shook his head and said, "I'm sorry but you aren't Audrey Ryu, I judged your match, which you lost, and your name is Jessamine Longbranch."

(A/N: Cookies for anyone who knows where I got Jessamine's name from.)

Jessamine went up to the referee, grabbed him by the collar and said, "I don't care if my name is Audrey Ryu or not, I want to see the King and Queen and get a rematch."

I walked over to the poor referee and Jessamine, I pulled Jessamine away and said, "I'm Audrey Ryu, did Riley or Ilene tell you why they want me?"

The referee smiled and said, "They didn't tell me why, but they asked for you to meet them in their Main Chamber."

Jessamine walked over and said icily, "Who is she to meet the King and Queen and in their Living Chambers on top of that."

I ignored her and said, "I've been friends with Riley and Ilene since I first came to Cameroon, thank you very much. Now if you don't mind I have to leave."

I walked out of the Locker Room and into the Main Palace, then into Riley and Ilene's Living Room.

* * *

*Maxwell's POV, Riley and Ilene's Living Room*

_What if she doesn't come?_

_Riley and Ilene haven't seen her in forever, and they need her to be part of the plan._

_Yes! She's here._

As soon as Audrey walked in a walked over to her and kissed her fully on the lips, while Riley and Ilene rolled their eyes.

After a while Riley cleared his throat and said, "That's enough you two, we called Audrey here so we can discuss the plans, not so you two could make out."

I let go of Audrey and scratched the back of my head sheepishly before we both mumbled a sorry.

Ilene and Riley laughed for a few minutes before Ilene said, "What you think that we didn't do that when we were younger? Heck No!"

Riley smirked before saying, "Anyway as for the plan that the rest of us made up. Audrey, you need to stay at the Mansion with the rest of us so tell your companions, as for the rest of the plan..."

* * *

*Brock's POV, Rota Beach (Evening)*

_Since my Pokémon are weak against water, I'm going to train them at the beach to make them more water resistance._

_Audrey told us she was going to stay at Maxwell's house to train, so she's probably there now._

_Which Pokémon should I use...?_

_Wait what's that noise..._

I followed the noise until I came to a secluded area of the beach.

The noise turned out to be a young brown haired lady, wearing dark blue jeans and a white halter top with red roses, singing to Manaphy!

As soon as the lady finished singing Manaphy said, Manaphy Loves You.

I was curious; Manaphy only ever said that to May.

I walked over and yelled, "Hey, Who are you?"

As soon as I yelled the young woman turned to see me and gasped.

She then quickly yelled, "Manaphy we need to get out of here."

Before I could do anything, Manaphy created a large wave of water that consumed both him and the lady.

When I went to check the spot the lady was standing, I noticed something written in the sand, when I read it I gasped because it said:

Time, Space, and Shadows are gone,

Tomorrow MAY never DAWN.

The state of things may aPAUL (appall).

Into ASHes the world could soon fall.

The future Time made seems MISTY.

The roads Space DREW seems Twisty.

The Shadows seem more sGARY (scary),

But making DELIAs (deals) with evil is wary.

What you know, Fact or fiction?

In order to destroy this affliction,

Remember to fight to the MAX,

And guess what, we're back.

The words that were completely capital were the names of all my friends that went missing...

I took out my PokeNav to take a picture of the poem, but before I could another wave came out of the middle of nowhere and erased the message...

* * *

A/N: That note wasn't a summary of the Aura Guardians orders.

* * *

*Brock's POV, Rota Central Park, The next Day*

_I was freaked out, I couldn't tell anyone they would think I was crazy, Maxwell had proof, but I don't unless I can find that girl. I think she might be...I doubt it._

I was walking with Harley, Solidad, Brianna, and Robert around the park. They all wanted to enjoy the sights of Cameroon, and since I had been here before, I was their guide.

When suddenly we heard that familiar and annoying motto:

"Prepare for Trouble"

"Make that Double"

"To Protect the World from Devastation"

"To Unite All People Within Our Nation"

"To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love"

"To Extend our Reach to the Stars Above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Infinity Blast off at the Speed of Light"

"Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

We all turned around saw our favorite members of Team Infinity standing there.

I didn't feel like dealing with them so I yelled, "Jessie, James, Meowth, Clarissa we don't want to deal with you."

Clarissa exploded, "Hey, we want your Pokémon, and there is no one to help you this time. Team Infinity Trap Activate."

As soon as Clarissa yelled that, a metal cage appeared around us capturing us.

Meowth laughed evilly before saying, "You guys are ours, now if you don't mind I'll take your Pokémon."

Meowth walked over to grab our Pokémon, but before he could take any we heard two people shout, "Masquerain/Beautifly Silver Wind."

Meowth was knocked back into a tree, while the cage was broken, and us set free.

All of us turned to see the same lady I saw from yesterday and a green haired young man wearing black jeans and a shirt that was blue with purple outlining.

James glared at them before saying, "Who do you think you are messing up our plans?"

The young man and young woman ignored him completely.

I was just stared at them in shock before yelling, "MAY? DREW?"

Silence...

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ouch that was the shortest chapter to date, barely even 2000 words, but whatever.

Review, Please.

Au Revior :)


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting with Friends

Hello Readers :)

Sorry for not updating in a while...

I don't own Pokemon, but I wish I did.

Here is the next chapter...

Nothing to ramble about except for the fact that Ash completely annihilated Conway in the Sinnoh League and Cynthia actually said that he (Ash) has potential.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech **Telepathy**

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting with Friends

* * *

Previously:

*Brock's POV, Rota Central Park*

All of us turned to see the same lady I saw from yesterday and a green haired young man wearing black jeans and a shirt that was blue with purple outlining.

James glared at them before saying, "Who do you think you are messing up our plans?"

The young man and young woman ignored him completely.

I was just stared at them in shock before yelling, "MAY? DREW?"

Silence...

* * *

*Solidad's POV, Rota Central Park*

_I couldn't believe it, they were supposed to be dead._

_We accepted that fact when we found Max dead 4 years ago._

_How could they be alive?_

_Nothing makes sense... _

_Why didn't they come back? _

_Why did they leave and never return?_

_I can't stand it anymore, I need answers, all of us do._

I finally got up the courage to ask them the question, but before I could May quickly said, "We'll explain to EVERYONE, back at the Pokemon Center. Also, we'll leave you four members of Team Infinity here, but no tricks or else I'll get my Blaziken to fry you."

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Clarissa gulped and nodded, while the rest of us just nodded and started back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

*Still Solidad's POV, Rota Pokemon Center*

As soon as we got to the Pokemon Center, we forced May and Drew to sit on a couch, while we rounded up the others.

Barry being the impatient person he is asked, "Why on earth did you bring us here, and who on earth are those two?"

Everyone looked at where Barry's finger was pointed, their faces all blank, except Scott's who looked beyond shocked.

Scott stuttered out, "N-No I-It C-Can't B-Be."

May and Drew smirked, but only May said, "Shocking isn't it Scott, to see me again after what? Five? Six? Seven Years?"

Scott's jaw literally hit the floor, but he pulled it up in order to shout, "May," before crushing May in a hug.

Now everyone had faces of utter shock, all of them surprised to see May again.

After two minutes May calmly said, "Scott could you let go of me, you are kind of chocking me, and if you want an answer from either me or the grass-head then I need to be alive."

Scott let go of May before looking at her companion, the grass-haired coordinator we all know and love, Drew.

Scott looked at Drew blankly before asking, "Who are you?"

All of us who knew that it was Drew face palmed, well everyone except Drew that is, Drew just smirked and said, "Andrew Shuu Hayden at you service, but I'm more commonly known as just plain old Drew."

Everyone just stared at Drew with a comical face, that was so funny that the rest of us were practically kneeling in laughter.

After a while I decided that it was enough, loudly cleared my throat and said, "So your full first name is Andrew? I think introductions aren't really necessary, but one thing is, the answer to this questions. Where the heck have you been?"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Sorry that was so short, but who said it was over yet?

* * *

*May's POV, Rota Pokemon Center*

As soon as Solidad asked that question, everyone turned to look at me and Drew.

I looked at Drew before saying telepathically, **How much are we allowed to tell them again?**

Drew thought for a moment before telling me, **We have to tell them the basics, but not our orders or the Prophecy yet...**

I nodded an okay toward Drew then we turned toward the others, but as soon we did Harley squealed and said, "Oh My. Drewie and May-kins are so in love they can read each other's minds."

Drew and I sweat-dropped at Harley's remark and Drew said, "That was telepathy not mind-reading."

I stepped in where Drew left off and said, "Also Drew and I are NOT in love."

I then telepathically said to Drew, **We're, madly in love.**

Harley nodded his head before smirking and triumphantly saying, "Okay, but I WILL GET YOU TO ADMIT YOU LIKE EACH OTHER."

I swore I heard Brianna mutter, "Why would Drew ever like a slut like her. I'm sure she already is something more than friends with Ash. She doesn't deserve Drew."

I smirked from Brianna's comment and turned to see that Drew had heard her as well; I then said, "Brianna if I am such slut, and supposedly in love with Ash, which is wrong in so many senses it isn't funny, then why doesn't Drew like you?"

Brianna just stared at me with her mouth hung open, gaping like a Magikarp, while Drew and I where snickering.

Solidad sighed, raised her hands dramatically up in the air, and said, "Ugh. What have the years done to you May? You are too much like Drew for your own good."

I smirked before asking, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Solidad just sighed/pouted and muttered, "See my point?"

Drew and I laughed at Solidad's expression, but we pulled our faces together in a minute and I said, "I know you all are wondering why Drew and I just disappeared and never came back and also why Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Delia, Gary, and Max, yes Max too, faked their deaths. Yes Max isn't dead, and who knew, well Misty's sister, Professor Oak, Johanna, Reggie, Audrey, yup sweet old Audrey, she's a good actress, isn't she?"

Everyone stared at us blankly before Rafe exploded, "You mean Max was never dead, but the body, Audrey-"

Drew picked up from where I left off, "The body was a decoy used for you to give up searching. Audrey was our spy that kept us up to date with how you were doing. You really need to keep a better eye on her, and as for the question that Solidad asked before Harley's comment and May and my conversation, we have been right here in Rota this entire time. None of you found us because you never bothered looking here, and the only reason Samuel and Brandon found us was because they were injured and we had to help them because we couldn't leave them to die could we?"

Drew and I stopped talking to let all that sink in, but soon it was absorbed into everyone's minds.

Brock suddenly looked like something huge had just hit him, then said, "Wait, Maxwell told us that his brother and his brother's girlfriend found Brandon and Samuel. What do you mean by you two found them?"

Drew and I sweat-dropped, then Drew said, "You guys are a stupid as stupid comes, MAXWELL IS MAX. May and I weren't the ones that found Samuel or Brandon either, by we, I meant our entire group of people. The two that found Brandon and Samuel were- What the (insert word)?"

While Drew was talking the space around us warped, and all of us found ourselves in the Hall of Origin.

* * *

*Hall of Origin, Still May's POV*

We all heard someone yell, "What the (insert word)? Where are we?"

We turned to look and saw all the gym-leaders and elite-four of all the regions, including Norman and Caroline, along with them were Max, Audrey, Samuel, Brandon, Reggie, and Johanna.

Everyone looked as blank as an empty sheet of paper, well everyone except Max, Samuel, Audrey, Brandon, Johanna, Reggie, Drew, and I that is.

Barry being the impatient person he was shouted, "Does anyone know where we are?"

Maylene, who was the one that yelled before, said sarcastically, "Don't you think that I would have yelled if we knew?"

Brock very uncharacteristically yelled, "ENOUGH FIGHTING YOU TWO, NOT EVEN ASH AND MISTY FOUGHT IN SITUATIONS LIKE THIS."

Everyone that didn't know Ash and Misty saddened upon hearing the mention of Ash and Misty.

The rest of us just sweat-dropped from the fact that everyone stopped all commotion over the mention of two people.

Suddenly a loud booming voice broke through the silence, "ALL OF YOU HAVE BECOME WEAK FROM GRIEF. THE WORLD NEEDS YOUR HELP AND YOU ARE INCOMPETENT BECAUSE OF YOUR EMOTIONS."

All of us that had been here before knew who it was, but everyone else stared at the speaker in shock.

After a while I finally addressed him bluntly, "Arceus. Why did you bring all of them here?"

(A/N: Arceus is one of the only few Pokemon that know how to speak a human tongue.)

Everyone just stared at me like I was crazy, but only Flint, from the Sinnoh Elite Four, actually yelled, "Are you crazy. You don't talk so rudely to Arceus, the ruler and creator of the Worlds."

Drew flipped his hair then said, "We're old friends with Arceus, but unfortunately he likes to annoy the hell out of us."

Arceus chuckled at Drew's remark, which got many blank stares from pretty much everyone that didn't know that much about the truth.

Solidad's face paled and she yelled/scolded, "MAY. DREW. We haven't seen either of you in about 5 years and you are just trying to get yourselves killed, what is the matter with you?"

All the gym-leaders and elite four members now stared at Drew and I like we were some new rare Pokemon, all their expressions filled with shock.

After about two minutes Liza (A/N:Mossdeep City Gym-leader, becomes close to May in the anime.) ran over and hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

She sobbed uncontrollably into my shirt and said in between sobs, "I missed you so much May, why didn't you ever come back?"

I patted her back soothingly and said, "I wanted to come back at the beginning, but a certain legendary, cough, Arceus, cough, ordered us to not return, also after a while I didn't want to return, I'd changed too much."

When I said Arceus's name he yelled, "HEY," like a little kid, but I only turned toward him and stuck my tongue out.

Everyone was getting even more confused by the minutes, but their expressions were almost impossible to not laugh at.

Arceus then cleared his throat and said, "Anyway, I need you all here for a reason."

Max leaned against a wall and said, "I hope this is a good reason, because I have better things to do, such as teaching my Shuppet Shadow Ball, and other stuff..."

Now Max was the center of attention, after a few seconds Tate (A/N: Liza's younger twin brother, other Mossdeep Gym-leader, becomes close to Max in the anime.) asked, "Who are you?"

All of us that had been teleported from Rota sweat-dropped while Max smirked and said, "Max Masato Maple, at your service."

If the floor of the Hall of Origin hadn't been stone, then none of us would have heard the loud sound of about 50 something jaws drop to the floor.

Tate looked like he was going to fall on the ground in sobs, instead he yelled, "Stop messing with my mind, Max is dead, you aren't him, you don't have his glasses, his personality, or his looks."

Max sighed and said, "They invented laser eye surgery Tate, and for the personality blame the fact that I lived with Drew for 4 years. He's a bad influence."

All of us except Drew broke out in laughter, but Drew was glaring at Max instead, after a while Brandon stopped laughing and said, "Shouldn't we at least find out why we are all here."

Everyone finally noticed that Brandon was among us as well, but Scott was the only one to speak, "Never thought I'd see the day you out of all people got engaged, just don't forget to invite me to your wedding, or else."

_I swear my ears are starting to hurt from hearing jaws drop to the floor, I wonder if anyone's jaws are hurting..._

Lance out of all people said, "Never thought I'd see the day you got married Brandon."

Brandon remained indifferent from Lance's comment while the rest of us laughed.

After about two seconds Arceus yelled, "THAT IS ENOUGH WASTING OF TIME. I CALLED YOU HERE FOR A REASON ARE YOU READY TO LISTEN TO IT."

We all shut up quickly and waited for Arceus to speak again.

After a minute he said, "I have gathered all of you here today to help fight against an impending danger. This riddle will help you, without giving too much away.

Tomorrow MAY never DAWN.

The state of things may aPAUL (appall).

Into ASHes the world could soon fall.

The future Time made seems MISTY.

The roads Space DREW seems Twisty.

The Shadows seem more sGARY (scary),

But making DELIAs (deals) with evil is wary.

What you know, Fact or fiction?

In order to destroy this affliction,

Remember to fight to the MAX,

And guess what, we're back."

As soon as Arceus was finished, Brock suddenly yelled, "Wait that was the riddle I saw in the sand where May was standing with Manaphy yesterday! What does it mean?"

Drew just smirked beside me and said, "May, Dawn, Paul, Ash, Misty, Drew, Gary, Delia, Max, and we're back; give you a hint?"

Everyone's eyes widened, understanding the riddle better now.

After 3.4 seconds Ritchie yelled, "Ash is alive, yes! Now I can challenged him for that rematch I wanted!"

Whispers broke out among everyone about their old friends, the loudest person was Conway who yelled, "Yes! Now I can show Dawn my undying love for her!"

All of us sweat-dropped at Conway's statement.

_Guess someone has to break it to him._

I coughed to get everyone's, mainly Conway's, attention, as soon as they were paying attention I said, "Uhh Conway, sorry to break it to you and I quote 'Conway is a creepy perverted stalker. I can't believe that he even thinks I can like him as anything more than a friend, and he barley is a friend to be to begin with,' well that was what Dawn said."

Conway just looked at me in disbelief and said, "Kudos to you May. You actually had me going, Dawn loves me just as much as I love her."

Everyone sweat-dropped from Conway's comment and decided that Conway had officially lost it.

_You're just breaking your own heart Conway._

Cynthia broke the silence by asking, "What does the rest of the riddle mean?"

Arceus decided to speak and said, "Well I guess I have to tell you the orders I gave my 14 Aura Guardians, and about the Prophecy. Well you see the Orders and the Prophecy are..."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Lame Ending, I guess every story has its flaws...

Review People and Au Revior. :)


	7. Chapter 6: Reunion of Long Lost Friends

Hello people. :)

I know I'm not really updating that fast, but I can only write a lot on weekdays and not that much on weekends, but I updated quickly this time so that counts, right?

OMG in the episode which shows the first part of Ash's battle with Paul, Dawn and Paul were walking together when Ash ran up to them with Brock and Barry, and after a few seconds of talking to Ash she suddenly leaves Paul's side and runs over to Brock and Barry with a blush on her face, hmm she finally realized she has been standing right next to Paul after how long? Ikarishipping forever. :)

Thank You all that Reviewed, especially LoveLoverGrl, who has reviewed EVERY CHAPTER so far. You all Rock. :)

Anyway on with the Story...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech **Telepathy**

* * *

Chapter 6: Reunion of Long Lost Friends

* * *

Previously:

*May's POV, Hall of Origin*

Whispers broke out among everyone about their old friends, the loudest person was Conway who yelled, "Yes! Now I can show Dawn my undying love for her!"

All of us sweat-dropped at Conway's statement.

_Guess someone has to break it to him._

I coughed to get everyone's, mainly Conway's, attention, as soon as they were paying attention I said, "Uhh Conway, sorry to break it to you and I quote 'Conway is a creepy perverted stalker. I can't believe that he even thinks I can like him as anything more than a friend, and he barley is a friend to be to begin with,' well that was what Dawn said."

Conway just looked at me in disbelief and said, "Kudos to you May. You actually had me going, Dawn loves me just as much as I love her."

Everyone sweat-dropped from Conway's comment and decided that Conway had officially lost it.

_You're just breaking your own heart Conway._

Cynthia broke the silence by asking, "What does the rest of the riddle mean?"

Arceus decided to speak and said, "Well I guess I have to tell you the orders I gave my 14 Aura Guardians, and about the Prophecy. Well you see the Orders and the Prophecy are..."

* * *

*Max's POV, Hall of Origin*

_This was it, everyone was going to find out the complete truth, the reason we've been missing, everything._

_I guess the truth always comes out in the end._

Arceus decided to speak and said, "Well I guess I have to tell you the orders I gave my 14, Aura Guardians, and about the Prophecy. Well you see the Orders and the Prophecy are related to what has happened to Time, Space, and Shadows. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina have been captured unwillingly by Team Infinity. The Giratina that supposedly brought the Champions here was really Mew."

Gasps were heard all around the room, but then Audrey suddenly yelled, "14 Aura Guardians? There's the 12 Aura Guardians of Cameroon and Sir Aaron I guess, but who's the fourteenth, since when was there even a fourteenth Guardian?"

_I forgot that Audrey didn't know about the fourteenth..._

I was about to say something, but then suddenly Drew said, "Audrey, in order to be an Aura Guardian, you either have to be blessed by the Tree of Beginning or have at least one parent that is an Aura Guardian, so the fourteenth Aura Guardian's Identity is kinda obvious, but we'd rather not have you say her name, yet..."

Audrey pouted and said, "Well that doesn't help me, all I got was a fact I already know and the gender of the-wait! The fourteenth, it's Ayako, isn't it?"

_Well at least she didn't use Johanna's first or full name._

I tapped on Audrey's shoulder to get her attention and nodded to show her that she was right.

Everyone that didn't know that Ayako was really Johanna was staring at us blankly.

Arceus opened his mouth to speak again, but he silenced when we heard the familiar and annoying motto that we've all heard hundreds of times before..

"Prepare for Trouble"

"Make that Double"

"To Protect the World from Devastation"

"To Unite All People Within Our Nation"

"To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love"

"To Extend our Reach to the Stars Above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Infinity Blast off at the Speed of Light"

"Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

May glared at them, using one of her fifty percent glares, that means that they did something bad to make her send them one of her more powerful glares.

May then icily said, "I thought I told you to not follow us, you should be happy that I don't have Blaziken on be, or else you would have been dead by know, but why don't we get rid of you the old-fashioned way instead, Shall we?"

Clarissa, Meowth, Jessie, and James gulped, but they all but on brave faces and James said, "So how are you going to get rid of us exactly?

I smirked and said, "The old Fashioned way remember, Aura Sword."

In my hand appeared a sword with a black, blue, green, and gold swirly pattern all along the hilt and the metal."

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Clarissa took three steps back, but then Clarissa smirked slightly and said, "So how is one person supposed to beat four people?"

I smirked, but May spoke, "Who said it was Max by himself? Aura Sword."

A sword with a red, blue, white, and brown designs appeared in May's hand, while a sword with blue, green, purple, and black designs appeared in Drew's hand."

Everyone gasped, but Brianna screamed, "What May and Drew are Aura Guardians as well, but how?"

The three of us just smirked and ran over in hyper-speed to the Team Infinity members, with a sword at each of the human's throats.

_At least there are no jaws on the floor this time, they just all look shocked_.

I smiled one of my crazy maniac smiles and said, "You guys should be happy, by old-fashioned we didn't mean by swords or that the three of us would kill you."

May, Drew, and I let go of the Three Human members of Team Infinity and walked back to everyone else, like nothing ever happened.

Meowth on the other hand was furious, he shouted, "What was dat, you capture us den let us go like nothin' ever 'appened, plus ya didn't even try to grab me?"

Drew flicked his hair and said, "That's because there are only three of us, and we weren't going to kill you yet, we'd rather have Paul and Dawn do that, considering they are the most heartless out of all of us."

_Ouch I was hoping, I wouldn't need to hear any more jaws hit the floor._

Kenny yelled, "What do you mean Dawn was heartless? She's one of the nicest people I know."

We ignored Kenny's remark completely and turned back toward the Team Infinity Quartet, then May said, "By old-fashioned way, we meant how we got rid of you before all those years ago. That's your cue Ash."

Out of seemingly no where, Ash appeared; wearing blue jeans, a white and gold t-shirt, and white and gold sneakers with a white headband on his head, doing a perfect back flip, and landing directly in front us.

Gasps and smiles spread throughout the room from Ash's sudden entrance, Jessie, James,and Meowth however were just staring in shock.

Jessie suddenly yelled, "You have a lot of nerve twerp, disappearing for years then reappearing out of no where."

Ash just stared at her blankly and said sarcastically, "Really, I never noticed. I must have seriously ruined your plans to capture Pikachu though, Pikachu why don't you say hi, Come on out."

Ash took Pikachu's Poke-ball and let Pikachu out, with a hurricane of electricity.

Pikachu looked at Meowth and said, Oh, It's only you, better get rid of you. Say Good-Bye.

Pikachu electrified the Team Infinity Members, while Arceus cast them out from the Hall of Origin.

Ritchie and Sparky ran over to Ash and Pikachu and hugged them, respectively.

Brock was crying mock tears of joy while saying, "My little Ash has grown up."

Ash backed away creeped out and said, "Uh Brock, you are even weirder than my mother, and she died years ago."

Everyone gasped while Tracey choked out, "Delia's really dead, isn't she?"

Ash sweat-dropped and said, "First thing in the list of things I need to clear up, Delia is NOT my mother, SHE IS MY SISTER THAT'S TEN YEARS OLDER THAN ME. Second thing, Brianna about what you said back in the Rota Pokemon Center, yes I was there, just in the shadows, the reason why it would be so wrong for me to be going out with May is that she's my sister by blood, the Maples just adopted her a few days after Max was born. Third thing, All of us that disappeared except Max, were all born and raised in Rota. We have been friends since we were small. Dawn, Leaf, and May were one group. Leaf is May's older twin sister. Drew, Paul, Gary, Misty, and I were another group. Reggie and Misty's three sisters were the only non-Aura Guardian group. Riley, the one from Iron Island, Delia, whose real name is Delphina, and Lady Ilene, the queen of Cameroon were the last group. The eleven us not in the non-Aura Guardian group are Aura Guardians with Max being the other, but the only reason that Max is an Aura Guardian is another story... Arceus should they know? Not even the people that have known we were alive for a while know that."

Arceus nodded his head and said, "Sure, but right after they find out I am explaining the Orders and the Prophecy."

Ash nodded, took out a Time Flower, and said, "Time Flowers are the easiest way to show you, what happened 14 years ago... Don't any of you talk. Aura Sphere."

With that Ash's' Aura Sphere hit the Time Flower and activated it.

* * *

*Third Person POV, Flashback 14 years Ago, Satoshi Mansion*

Ashley (Ash and the other sibling's mother) told her children, "I want all of you to behave, we are having the Haydens, Shinjis, Hikaris, Okidos, Kasumis, and the Royal Family over for dinner."

The door bell rang, Ashley's husband Jeffrey answered it and said, "Everyone welcome. The kids can go play outside, Johanna let me get you a chair, you are nearly nine months pregnant."

* * *

Suddenly Barry yelled, "I thought you said this was 14 years ago, how can Johanna be pregnant and Dawn not have a sibling?"

Ash quickly covered Barry's mouth and said, "Obviously you're going to find out so stay quiet or else I'll use my Aura Sword on you."

Barry quickly stopped complaining and everyone went back to watching the scene.

* * *

Johanna sat down on the chair Jeffrey brought her, while the kids went outside.

Ashley asked Johanna, "So do you know if it will be a girl or boy so Dawn would have a younger brother or sister?"

Johanna shook her head and said, "It will be a boy, I can sense he will be an Aura Guardian like all of us except, Daisy (Gary's mom) and Marcello (Misty's father) who aren't Aura Guardians."

* * *

Kenny was the one that yelled this time, "Johanna's an Aura Guardian?"

Max covered his mouth and said, "Yes, her full name is Johanna Ayako Hikari. She's the fourteenth Aura Guardian.

Everyone was looking at Johanna strangely, but then she calmly said, "I suggest you keep watching, even though the rest of us won't really be watching...

Thoughts of why Johanna didn't want to watch anymore crossed everyone's minds, but no one really knew the answer.

* * *

After a few minutes of talking, a loud explosion was heard, and out from the smoke stepped Ten Team Infinity Grunts, with guns.

One of the Grunts smirked then said, "Well now you should say good-bye to the Aura Guardians, because there won't be any left after today."

With that the ten Grunts fired their guns hitting everyone except Johanna in the heart and killing them, but before they died the Aura Guardians used their powers to kill nine of the Grunts.

The Grunt who spoke before walked over to a now horrified Johanna and said, "Well considering you are pregnant and the child has a high chance of being an Aura Guardian with both his parents being Aura Guardians themselves, we should kill the child too."

The Grunt then fired his gun aimed directly at Johanna's enlarged stomach.

Another wave of blood covered the walls, the Grunt smiled at his handi-work but Johanna used her last remaining energy to fire one last Aura Sphere to kill him, then fell unconscious.

* * *

Shocked and horrified expressions filled everyone's faces.

Bertha being the oldest of the group asked, "What about the children?"

Maylene said, "Now I understand why Paul is so heartless, anyone would change after having their parents murdered, but Johanna, you survived, How?"

Johanna who was know depressed just said, "You'll see."

* * *

After a few seconds Delphina. Riley, and Ilene ran in to see the horrific scene in front of them.

Delphina suddenly yelled, "Don't let the-"

Delphina was suddenly cut off when Drew ran in yelling, "Mom, Dad!"

Drew ran to his parents bodies silently screaming, "No, This isn't happening," the entire time.

Upon hearing Drew's scream, the others ran to the room.

Leaf, May, and Ash tried in vain to shake their parents awake.

Paul was crying in Reggie's arms, while Reggie was looking around with a grim face.

Misty was sobbing in Daisy's arms while Lily and Violet were hugging them both.

Gary was just staring in shock not believing that something like this was happening.

Ilene was being comforted by Riley, while Delphina was comforting Dawn next to Johanna's body.

After a while Dawn reached over and pulled the bloody bullet out of Johanna's stomach silently crying, "Mommy, Little Brother, Daddy."

* * *

Zoey asked, "How did Dawn know she was going to have a brother?"

Fantina angrily asked, "Who lets a little kid pull a bullet out of her mother's stomach?"

Both of them were ignored.

* * *

Dawn placed her hand on her mother's heart as a way to say that they would always be connected, but then she felt something, and dragged Delphina's hand over to Johanna's heart.

Delphina gasped, but then happily yelled, "There's a heartbeat, we can save her."

Everyone got up and ran over to Johanna's body.

Riley who was now smiling said, "All of us need to focus, only then can we can heal her. Aura Heal."

Riley and everyone else that was an Aura Guardian focused their hands toward Johanna and let the healing Aura flow into her.

After a while Johanna started breathing again and everyone relaxed.

*End Flashback*

* * *

*Ash's POV, Hall of Origin.*

I closed the Time Flower after that, earning a few complaints from some people.

I smiled goofily and said, "And that concludes our tour of the pasts of Eleven of the Twelve Aura Guardians of Cameroon. Since the Twelfth Aura Guardian was never born, Arceus chose someone the same age, a person we all know and love, Max Maple, to take his place. May the second youngest Aura Guardian was adopted by the Maples, as a sort of teacher for Max, but Ash ended up teaching them both. Ash moved with Delphina to Pallet Town, were the misconception that she was his mother formed. Gary went to live with his maternal grandfather, Professor Oak. Reggie took Paul along with him on his journey. Riley took care of Leaf in Cameroon. Ilene became the new queen of Cameroon. Drew was taken in by Johanna who moved to Twinleaf with Dawn, but he left on his journey as soon as he was old enough so most residents of Twinleaf barely remember him. Misty moved to Cerulean with her sisters. After 9 years the first of us came back and by the time 10 years had passed all 12 Aura Guardians had assembled in Cameroon. Hope you enjoyed your enlightenment."

_That cheeriness must have seriously freaked them out._

Everyone just stared at me like I was crazy, but only Harley said, "Ash, hun, are you sure you are alright?"

I sighed and said, "Harley the best way to forget the pain of the past is to ignore the pain. I chose to be dense, May became a klutz, Dawn became cheery, Leaf became preppy, Gary became over-confident, Drew became arrogant, Misty became easily angered, Paul became cold, while all the older kids just dealt with it."

Brock suddenly yelled, "You mean the denseness was an act!"

Arceus suddenly spoke, "Now that you know the truth about your friends, it is time for you to hear the entire prophecy and the orders. I will just call all the Aura Guardians here. Dawn Berlitz Hikari, Paul Valor Shinji, Riley Gen Satoshi, Ilene Eileen Satoshi, Delphina Hanako Satoshi, Misteria Waterflower Kasumi, Leaf Green Satoshi, Shigeru Oak Okido, and Aaron Arlon Satoshi I need you here."

As if on cue all the other Aura Guardians appeared in the Hall of Origin.

_Enough with the Jaws dropping already, my ears are killing me._

Everyone quickly scanned the crowd, but upon seeing Paul and Dawn, Kenny yelled, "You told us your names were Diamond and Pearl, you lied?"

Dawn scoffed then said, "Obviously."

All of Dawn's friends were surprised from her attitude, but ignored it.

Arceus ignored the questions of the others and spoke again, "Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina have been captured by Team Infinity. I ordered my 14 Aura Guardians to find information on them, then find a way to get you to help us, by facing the past, well those were my original orders, but there is no time left. The Ancient Prophecy States:

When the Crystals turn Dark,

Hidden Chaos in the World becomes Stark

Turn to the Saviors of Light

Guardians of Aura and Protectors of Truth will End this Plight

Hidden Secrets will Come Out

Causing all Destruction of Doubt

United the World will Live On

But Divided Tomorrow will Never Dawn

Find Ones who will save us All

Or the World will surely Fall"

Everyone just stared at Arceus wondering what the Prophecy meant, but I motioned toward Sir Aaron to let him explain, the Prophecy was made during his time and he is better at this stuff than any of us are.

Sir Aaron noticed my motioning, cleared his throat, and grimly said, "The Prophecy basically says that when the Aura Crystals in the Tree of Beginning start to turn black, then the Chaos in the universe will explode on all of us. The Aura Guardians, us, and the Protectors of Truth, you, must work together to save the ancient Trio, Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, or else the world will be destroyed."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before all hell broke loose.

_As if the jaws dropping weren't enough, now I have to listen to all these Whos, Whats, Wheres, Whens, Whys, and Hows._

I had enough and yelled, "Quiet," everyone stopped talking and payed attention then I continued, "Are you In or Out?"

Silence...

* * *

To Be Continued Next Chapter...

For Real this Time...

* * *

Au Revior and Please Review. :)


	8. Chapter 7: Working Together

Hello People. :)

I want to finish this story before New Year's, so I'm trying to update as fast as possible, but I have too much Biology Homework, self-study an entire unit and an essay. This story will most likely be 9 or 10 chapters long, not including the epilogue which would be the 10th or 11th chapter.

Plus I'm helping my Dragonball Z obsessed friend set up her account, which is taking a while, but I don't mind. If you are reading this SpiritbreakerEA96, then I hope that you have your account working properly now. If you review, don't use my real name...

Enough Rambling, On with Story...

"Talking" _Thoughts_** Telepathy** Poke-Speech

* * *

Chapter 7: Working Together

* * *

Previously:

*Ash's POV, Hall of Origin*

Everyone just stared at Arceus wondering what the Prophecy meant, but I motioned toward Sir Aaron to let him explain, the Prophecy was made during his time and he is better at this stuff than any of us are.

Sir Aaron noticed my motioning, cleared his throat, and grimly said, "The Prophecy basically says that when the Aura Crystals in the Tree of Beginning start to turn black, then the Chaos in the universe will explode on all of us. The Aura Guardians, us, and the Protectors of Truth, you, must work together to save the ancient Trio, Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, or else the world will be destroyed."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before all hell broke loose.

_As if the jaws dropping weren't enough, now I have to listen to all these Whos, Whats, Wheres, Whens, Whys, and Hows._

I had enough and yelled, "Quiet," everyone stopped talking and started paying attention then I continued, "Are you In or Out?"

Silence...

* * *

*Gary's POV, Hall of Origin

_When we came here, my ears practically exploded from the noise, but now my ears are thudding from the silence, someone needs to talk, but I guess the Elites and Gym-Leaders want to do exactly what the Champions do so we have to wait._

I turned toward Leaf and said to her telepathically, **Are you as bored as I am?**

Leaf didn't look at me but I still heard her reply, **Don't you already know the answer?**

I smirked and said, **I would rather be making out with a certain someone.**

Leaf whacked my head, earning a few stared, but mentally shouted, **I thought you grew out of the playboy phase and we can't remember, all relationships are to be put on hold and hidden during this mission, plus could you do something about this silence?**

I just smiled slightly, decided to break the overwhelming silence, and yelled/said, "It's getting too quiet here, it doesn't take that long to decide, whether to help save the world or not."

Everyone recoiled from my tirade, soon the Champions made up their decision, they looked at each other, shook their heads and finally Lance said, "All the regions will help to save the Infinite Trio from Team Infinity."

Ash rolled his eyes and said, "Gary was right though, it shouldn't have taken twenty whole minutes to decide."

_Arceus, when Ash complained about the jaws dropping, I should have listened to him._

Tracey was the first to close his jaw and asked, "No Way, Gary? I thought they said your name was Shigeru? Weren't you a total playboy, but you haven't even tried flirting with a single girl even once?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Gary was only my nickname, People Change, and this is Leaf, May's twin if you were wondering."

Brianna, I think her name was, gasped and said, "How can you tell them apart, they look almost identical."

I rolled my eyes again, and said, "They have different favorite colors and they have different eye colors, besides, May is more serious and Leaf is more preppy."

Brianna snorted and said, "May serious, maybe in a fantasy world, but not here."

We all ignored Brianna, because she knew absolutely nothing about us.

Sir Aaron, being our makeshift leader said, "Since everyone agrees, meet us here in two days' time, don't worry just make sure you are in a place that no one with notice us teleport you here in."

With that the Gym-leaders were sent back to their gyms, the Elites back to wherever Elites hang out, the Champions were sent with the Elites, Arceus knows how much they missed, while the rest of us where teleported to Rota.

* * *

*Leaf's POV, Satoshi Mansion, One and a Half Days later.*

_Seriously this is getting boring; all they have done is ask us about what happened._

_The only time it was quiet and peaceful here was when they went to participate in the Tournament yesterday, now all of them that are participating are in the top 16._

_Audrey totally squashed her opponent, the looks of shock upon everyone's faces was hilarious, they never looked so surprised in their lives, well that's what everyone else told me/_

_The meeting with everyone else is still in an half an hour. Argh..._

_I want to do something. Hmm..._

I smirked and suddenly asked, "May, Dawn, Drew, Contest battle, now, It's getting boring..."

Brianna suddenly jumped up and said, "I want to work with Mr. Drew."

We all sweat-dropped, I coughed and said, "First of all you haven't seen Drew in 5 years so you wouldn't know any of his moves, second May is usually partnered up with Drew, in the hopes of helping their relationship -May, Drew, don't either of you Hey me. - Thirdly this is just going to be a 2 on 2 battle, like we usually have. So what are we waiting here for, Johanna, Reggie, you can judge."

With that I dragged May, Drew, and Dawn outside, with the others shortly following.

* * *

*Dawn's POV, Outside Satoshi Mansion*

_I can't believe that Leaf dragged us out here, but that is like her, well we'd better start._

Reggie walked to the side as referee, and announced, "This is a two vs. two contest battle, the red team is composed of Dawn Berlitz Hikari and Leaf Green Satoshi, while the green team is composed of May Haruka Satoshi and Andrew Shuu Hayden, Begin.

Since all our Pokémon were out and about we just yelled their names, "Spotlight Empoleon." "Take the Stage Blaziken." "Show them what we can do Roserade." "Venusaur Let's shine."

All our called Pokémon came to the field while everyone else was standing around smiling with anticipation.

I yelled, "We'll go first, Empoleon Whirlpool."

Leaf smirked and yelled, "Venusaur Razor Leaf."

May and Drew yelled, "Dodge, then use Strategy 34"

Blaziken sent out a fire-spin, while Roserade sent out a Magical Leaf, which collided to create a rainbow flame that destroyed our attacks.

Leaf and I yelled, "Empoleon, Venusaur Strategy 28."

Empoleon used Bubble Beam, while Venusaur used Petal Dance, creating a shower of Pink piercing Bubbles.

Since that Strategy was new, May and Drew didn't know what to expect, so their Pokémon were hit directly and considerably weakened.

May and Drew opened their mouths to yell a counter attack, but before either of them could call any other attacks, we were suddenly transported into the Hall of Origin.

* * *

*Paul's POV, Hall of Origin.*

_Damn, I wanted to see the ending of that match; we usually don't have someone judging._

_And it looked like there was actually going to be a clear outcome instead of a tie that we've always had for the past four and a half years._

Arceus disrupted my thoughts by saying, "I have called you here again because I have found out the locations of all the Infinite Trio and the locations of all the Team Infinity Hideouts. I need all the people from Sinnoh to go to Mount Coronet and defeat the Team Infinity Operatives there."

All the gym-leaders, Elites, and Cynthia were then teleported to Mount Coronet.

_Give them no time to complain, good idea Arceus._

Arceus then spoke again and said, "The people from Hoenn will go to Sky Pillar and defeat the Team Infinity members there."

The people from Hoenn were sent to Sky Pillar right away.

_I wonder where we are going to be sent._

Arceus continued from where he was left off and said, "All the people from Johto and Kanto are to go to Mount Silver and defeat those Team Infinity personnel there."

Before anyone could complain all those from Kanto and Johto were sent to Mount Silver.

The people that remained were all the ones that were with us when we teleported.

_Everyone but us is gone, so I guess we will be sent next._

Arceus then opened his mouth and said, "All of those that remain have the most important task, Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina are being held near The Tree of Beginning. You have to rescue them. Good Luck."

_Yes, something more exciting than the other jobs._

With that the rest of us were whisked away to an undisclosed area near the Tree of Beginning.

* * *

*Third Person POV, Tree of Beginning*

Standing in front of the Aura Guardians, Protectors of Truth, and friends were a small army of Team Infinity Operatives and the Team Infinity Leader himself, Bryan Blaze.

Bryan screamed to his minions, "Attack them, Destroy the Aura Guardians until they are no more. Kill the Protectors of Truth and their friends."

With that all of us sent out or strongest Pokémon/ the Pokémon we had with us and prayed for the best.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Lamest Chapter I ever wrote, I swear.

Plus it's the shortest part for this story, not even 2000 words, but whatever.

LOL I love cliffhangers. :)

I have a question for all of you, I am planning to do one out of two possible stories after I finish this one, choose which one I should do first. The first is not a choice, but a New Year's story, that I will have up before the New Years.

**Generational Reunion:** A Special and Anime cross NEW YEARS DRABBLE, with practically every shipping that I like.

**The Guardians of Time, Space, and Elements**: Ash and Gary disappear in fire shortly after Ash wins the Sinnoh League, Why? Dawn is secretly the Guardian of Time and the chosen of Dialga, but she doesn't know it. While Paul is secretly the Guardian of Space and the Chosen of Palkia, and in love with Dawn. Mainly Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, and Oldrivalshipping, but there is some Contestshipping. Other shippings might come up...

**The Last Rose**: Rose May Hayden, the daughter of the late Andrew Hayden and May Hayden, but unfortunately the only people that know of her existence are her foster parents, and her mother's family. So what happens if her late mother's friends start to suspect about who she might be when she meets them? Obvious Contestshipping, with hints of Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, and Solidad/Robert.


	9. Chapter 8: Secrets of the Guardians

Hello Readers, and Merry Belated Christmas. :)

The votes are in, and I'm doing to The Last Rose first, it was a 2 to 1 vote, but I was probably going to do The Last Rose first anyway, because I had more of a plot set out for that one... The other story will come out shortly after.

This is the second to last real chapter, then the epilogue, but I might just make this the last chapter and the epilogue really long. I have 6 days and maybe one chapter and definitely one epilogue after this, so I will definitely have this story finished before January 1, 2011.

Anyway…

On with the story.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech **Telepathy

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Secrets of the Guardians

**

* * *

**

Previously:

*Third Person POV, Tree of Beginning*

Standing in front of the Aura Guardians, Protectors of Truth, and friends were a small army of Team Infinity Operatives and the Team Infinity Leader himself, Bryan Blaze.

Bryan screamed to his minions, "Attack them, Destroy the Aura Guardians until they are no more. Kill the Protectors of Truth and their friends."

With that all of us sent out or strongest Pokémon/ the Pokémon we had with us and prayed for the best.

* * *

*Ash's POV, Tree of Beginning*

_This is it, the final battle; we either save the Infinite Trio or die trying._

_Argh better watch where I stand._

I side stepped away from the spot I was in before yelling, "Pikachu Thunderbolt,"

_Ahhh, reminds me of the times I spent getting rid of Team Rocket, and getting rid of these idiots won't be that much harder._

May was standing not that far from me commanding Blaziken to use Firespin and Blazekick at the same time to confuse the opponent about the real attack, yet make it look beautiful.

_She still loves coordinating, even though she hasn't been in a contest in years._

Dawn and Paul were next to each other, ordering different combination attacks with Empoleon and Torterra.

Gary was soaking the Infinites with water, then Leaf was hitting with powerful Grass-type attacks from Venusuar, which were intensified from the energy the water gave them.

Misty was sneaking around through the battle field, we had planned it for her to find the Infinite Trio then use her Staryu's and Starmie's Rapid-Spin to cut open the cages, the rest of us were just cover.

Drew had moved over to May to add his additional grace and skill to May's in order to defeat their opponents.

_They would make a great tag-team in contests; their opponents wouldn't have a chance._

Delphina was having Mr. Mime use Light Screen to trap Infinites, and then Riley and Ilene used their Lucarios' Aura Spheres to annihilate them.

Max and Audrey were fighting together, using Tropius and Meganium respectively. Who knew that one dual Grass and Flying type along with one dual Grass and Poison type could be so powerful when working together?

Sir Aaron and his Lucario were sending Aura Spheres at every Infinite that they could see.

Reggie and Johanna were working together using, Johanna using Umbreon's dark powers to make the Infinites fall asleep and to give the opponents terrifying nightmares, and Reggie using Swallot to crush the sleeping Infinites into pulp.

_I don't know how we are going to clear all this blood out of the Tree of Beginning, thank goodness all the Pokémon knew to leave before the battle._

Everything was working to plan; everyone else that had come with us was doing their own fair share of kicking Team Infinity butt.

Brock and Pike Queen Lucy, for some strange reason she liked him, were fighting together, with Brock using Onix and Lucy using Seviper, who knew two snake-like Pokémon with completely different types could work together so well?

My attention was suddenly snapped away when an arrow whizzed past my head, I turned to see none other than Bryan Blaze behind me. I guess he went after me because I was relatively alone and vulnerable, as if.

I glared at him before asking, "What the heck do you want? Can't you seen that we are winning, and it's better if you just quit now, before losing more personnel?"

Bryan smirked then laughed like a crazy maniac, before saying, "Do you really think that I didn't anticipate this, I have my strongest personnel guarding the Infinite Trio, and by the way the girl's a keeper."

That did it, I ran toward Bryan before punching him with a first infused with Aura, Bryan took three steps back after I hit him.

_Hopefully I broke his jaw; no one says that about Misty, she is mine.

* * *

_

A/N: LOL Ash punched someone because he is over protective about Misty. (^_^)

* * *

Bryan laughed again, but stopped when he started coughing up blood. He then said, "Do Aura Guardians actually feel love or lust, or are they just forced to reproduce to keep the Aura alive. I think it's the latter, which is why I think all Aura Guardians are worthless pieces of dirt that should die."

* * *

A/N: Where does Bryan get this stuff, me obviously, but where do I get this stuff…. I'll stop interrupting the story with Author Notes now.

* * *

I wanted to kill Bryan for that comment, but he didn't deserve a quick and not really that painful death, he deserved a long and slow agonizing death.

I raised my hand up and yelled, "Aura Sword"

A black, white, gold, and blue sword appeared in my hand, I backed away from Bryan and fake widened my eyes, to make him think something was behind him, when he turned I shouted, "Pikachu Thundershock and Thunder-Wave."

Both the attack hit their mark, which was Bryan. The attacks paralyzed him while also sending powerful electric currents through his body, causing severe pain to him.

I put my foot to his neck, a sign to show that I am now his superior and he has no chance left, but instead of sending my Aura Sword through his chest, I left him there, in extreme pain with Pikachu making sure he stayed that way, and went to search for Misty.

_I hope I still have time….

* * *

_

To Be Continued….

I know that was really short, not even reaching the thousand word mark, so I decided to continue it, Enjoy. ^_^

* * *

*Misty's POV, Team Infinity Base in the Tree of Beginning*

_I can't believe I was that stupid; Bryan would never leave the Infinite Trio unattended._

_I hope someone finds me before they do something._

One of the Infinite Admins, his name tag said Boris, _seriously which admin wears a name tag_, walked up to me and said, "I wonder what it would be like to be the father of a child that could be an Aura Guardian."

I screamed, but since I was bound and gagged, no one could hear me and I couldn't escape on my own.

Boris smirked and reached a hand over to me, but before it could even touch me, he screamed in pain, I stopped crying and looked up to see that he had been skewered with an Aura Sword, and the Aura Guardian using the sword was none other than Ash.

Ash walked over to me and untied me as fast as Aura Guardianly possible.

As soon as he was done, I stood up and started sobbing in his arms like there was no tomorrow.

Ash hugged me tightly, while whispering soothing words into my ear.

After a while I straightened myself up, I motioned for Ash to follow me, but he caught me by the wrist and kissed me fully on the lips.

We broke apart after two minutes, because I suddenly remembered something.

I practically screamed to Ash, "The Rules!"

Ash stared at me for a second before saying, "Arceus Damn the Rules."

_I bet that somewhere in the Hall of Origin Arceus was laughing at what Ash just said._

I smiled at Ash's comment before grabbing his hand and dragging him toward the chamber that held the Infinite Trio.

When we got to the chamber we were met with a gruesome sight, Dialga was tending to the wounds of a very bloody Palkia and an unconscious Giratina.

As soon as we entered, Dialga lunged at us thinking were where the enemy, but Ash and I quickly yelled, "Aura Barrier," to save ourselves.

Upon seeing the Aura Barrier Dialga realized we were not a threat and asked us, Can you heal them?

Ash and I nodded before yelling, "Aura Heal."

Our Aura healed the Infinite Trio, but healing them left us extremely weak.

Before leaving Palkia stopped and said, Thank you for your help, here take these Oran Berries, they work on Aura Guardians as much as they work on Pokémon.

Ash and I accepted the berries and ate them, replenishing our energy.

The Infinite Trio left in their respective ways after making sure their saviors were okay.

Misty and I smiled and left the base.

* * *

*Sir Aaron's POV, Battle Field*

All the Infinites had been defeated here, and Arceus told me that all the other Infinities were also dead.

I felt bad for the Tree of Beginning though, it's once crystal clear streams ran blood red now.

All of us were now looking at the Base Entrance waiting for Misty to come out with the all clear, but we were more than shocked to see both Ash and Misty come out.

Misty was being held up by Ash, so I guessed she was either, hurt or tired.

Ash and Misty walked over to us before Ash passed Misty over to Delphina, and leaving.

We all looked at Ash strangely before he yelled, "I have to put Bryan out of his misery."

None of us truly knew what he meant by that, but we all figured it out when we heard a final loud yell of pain, before seeing Ash walk back to us.

Our mission was complete.

* * *

*Max's POV, Rota Central Park, a few hours later*

_Purifying the Tree of Beginning took forever, but at least now the Pokémon can return to it._

Audrey was leaning against my shoulder, while everyone else was just lazing about doing nothing.

The people that were here included all our closest friends and family, all the Elites, Gym-leaders, and Champions had gone back to where they belonged, after Arceus congratulated them and made them swear to never tell anyone that we are alive.

_We need the peace and quiet, and the fewer people that know we are alive the better._

I turned toward Audrey and tapped her head; she looked up and asked, "What?"

I replied, "Nothing, except how it's ironic that all this crazy stuff started here and here we are again."

Audrey shook her head then said, "This crazy stuff didn't just start here, it started because of the SECRETS OF THE GUARDIANS."

_And everything is perfect._

That was a perfect, ending, the epilogue will probably be up tomorrow to answer a few more questions and add some-you'll find out.

Review. ^_^


	10. Epliogue

I can't believe it, this story is coming to a close, after a month, I've finished it.

*Breaks out in Tears*

I don't want it to end, and I could torture you by not putting up the chapter, but I have to so here you go…

I don't own Pokémon, and never will.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech **Telepathy**

On with the story…

*starts crying again*

* * *

Epilogue: Afterwards

* * *

*Max's POV, Cameroon Palace Ballroom, One Week Later*

I was standing next to all our friends and the Frontier Brains, waiting for the rest of the Aura Guardians to come.

This was the ball celebrating the end of the Tournament, Audrey had won, I still remember Rafe's face when she beat him earlier today; he was practically blubbering like an idiot.

Brianna was going on and on about how much Drew loved her and how much she loved him, all of us were tuning her out.

Conway was telling Brock his plan to ask Dawn out, but Brock wasn't paying attention, just nodding his head every few seconds.

_Too bad Conway's going to be heartbroken._

Out of the blue Noland asked, "Max do you know who Brandon's fiancée is?"

I was about to answer him, but then I noticed Brandon and Delphina dancing out on the dance floor along with many other couples, so I told Noland, "They're out on the dance floor, find them yourself."

My statement caused everyone to start hunting down Brandon with their eyes, after a while Noland yelled, "What! Delphina is Brandon's fiancée?"

Everyone turned to look at the place that Noland was looking, only to notice that Brandon was indeed dancing with Delphina.

Noland asked nobody in particular, "How come no one ever told us?"

I was about to reply when I noticed Audrey walk in wearing a gold halter dress, that was slightly dragging on the floor, along with gold heels, and her hair was done in a bun with a golden ribbon, I turned toward Noland and said, "Sorry, I have better things to do than answer your questions."

I walked over to Audrey, grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, causing her to give me an odd look, but then I whispered into her ear, "Only way to escape the others questions."

Audrey giggled, before dragging me back to the others and saying, "Hey, guys, Max just wanted to tell you that he would love to answer your questions."

I nearly screamed, "What," but then I noticed May walk, in and formulated another plan out of there.

May saw us and walked over, she was wearing a red dress that was cut open with a white skirt underneath, sewn all along the dress where red and white roses, on her feet were red lace up heels, and her hair was shaped to look like a rose.

Brianna was staring at May like a Magikarp out of water; May looked beautiful, while Brianna looked plain, with just a simple yellow halter dress on, one that seemed a bit too tight and short, all in all, Brianna's outfit looked slutty.

After a few seconds, Drew, wearing a black and dark green tuxedo, suddenly appeared and shut Brianna's jaw, then walked over to May and asked, "Care to Dance?"

Brianna glared at May, but May ignored her and said, "Not at all Drew."

May and Drew walked hand in hand to the Dance floor and started twirling around, after a while most of our group went onto the Dance Floor, most taking random dancing partners, but Solidad, Harley, Robert, and Brianna stayed behind.

Brianna grumbled under her breath then muttered, "You may have won this battle May, but I will win the war."

Solidad shook her head and said, "Brianna get over Drew, he loves May."

Brianna glared at Solidad before saying, "I won't give up, and I won't lose this war unless Drew proposes to May, which isn't going to happen any time soon."

_Brianna you are going to end up like Conway._

After a minute or two, Brock returned to our little group and asked, "Why are all of you still here?"

I answered Brock, "Audrey and I are waiting for the others, while Solidad, Harley, and Robert are trying to convince Brianna that Drew loves May not her."

I noticed Ash, wearing a white and gold tuxedo, and Misty, wearing a blue plain floor length dress, walk up to us and said, "How are you two not dead yet?"

Ash and Misty gave me a 'Are you crazy' look, which made me laugh before I said, "You broke the rules that said that during a mission, an Aura Guardian must never get into a romantic relationship with anyone, unless it is part of the mission, and the two of you made out when you were inside the base."

Brock suddenly yelled, "What Ash and Misty finally got together?"

Ash and Misty sweat-dropped, before Ash said, "Brock you know it was inevitable."

Brock just smiled and said, "I just am so happy for you, but I'm sad that everyone got somebody before me."

We all nodded, and I noticed that Gary and Leaf had walked in and were currently on the Dance Floor, while Paul and Dawn were by the punch table just chatting.

Ash and Misty left us to go onto the Dance Floor, while Conway came up to us and asked, "Have you guys seen Dawn."

I was about to point out where Dawn was, but I stopped when I noticed Paul lean down and whisper something into her ear, which made Dawn gasp and shake her head rapidly, Paul then took something out of his pocket and slide it on Dawn's hand, I was about to tell Conway that I didn't know where Dawn was but Conway noticed Dawn by my staring.

Barry walked over and said, "Hey Conway, I think you should go ask Dawn to Dance before Paul does."

Conway started walking over to Dawn, but I grabbed his wrist, which made him look at me oddly before I said, "Conway, don't you have no chance with her, she loves Paul."

Conway started laughing and said, "Like Dawn would ever choose that jerk over me."

I shook my head and said, "Remember what May said in the Hall of Origin about how Dawn feels about you, even if you won't admit it, you know deep down that it's true."

I let Conway go, and watched him get closer to having his heart break.

Brock suddenly asked, "Max how do you know that Dawn loves Paul and will reject Conway."

I noticed that by now all of Dawn's friends had assembled and were eager to hear the answer, so I thought for a moment before saying, "Paul just asked Dawn something, and she said yes."

Conway had returned by now broken spirited from Dawn's refusal of dancing with him and asked, "What did Paul ask?"

I sighed before quickly saying, "Nothing that concerns you."

I ignored all the complaints, grabbed Audrey's hand and walked to the Dance Floor with her.

When I looked back, I noticed that Conway still was in shock and Brock was smiling slightly along with the other older people.

I twirled around with Audrey for a while, before going back to the group, neither Audrey nor I liked dancing much.

Brianna was now seething, "I can't believe the b***h won't let be even come near Drew, all I want is one dance so I can convince him that he loves me not May."

I shook my head and looked around and noticed that Drew and Gary had dragged May and Leaf respectively onto the balcony and were quietly dancing there, but at the same time Gary and Drew both got down on one knee, knowing what was coming I turned back to Brianna who was still looking for May and Drew, along with Solidad, Harley, Robert, and Brock's help before whispering to her, "You've lost the war."

Brianna gasped then stared at me like I was crazy, before silently saying, "No I lost, I lost," over and over again.

_Three down, one to go_.

I looked around and noticed Ash and Misty making out, but what really stood out was the sparkle on her left hand.

_Correct that, all Four Complete_.

As soon as Ash and Misty stopped making out, all of the other Aura Guardians walked over to us, with the exception of Sir Aaron, Riley, and Ilene who were chatting near the thrones.

As soon as everyone was together, Conway asked Dawn, "Will you please dance with me?"

Dawn shook her head then said, "I already refused once Conway, and there was a reason why."

Dawn then lifted up her left hand to show the sparkling Silver ring with black pearls and pure white diamonds on it.

All of us who didn't already know gasped, while Conway stuttered out, "Who?"

To answer that question, Dawn reached over to Paul and kissed him fully on the lips earning more gasps from everyone.

May, Leaf, and Misty also added their left hands next to Dawn's to show; a gold ring with a rose shaped ruby surrounded by little emeralds on May's hand, a white golf ring with water droplet shaped sapphires and topaz was on Misty's hand, and a pure black ring with little leaf shaped emeralds and small purple amethysts on Leaf's hand.

Everyone started congratulating them, even Conway and Brianna.

_Now the circle is completely secure.

* * *

_

*Max's POV, 1 year later*

So everyone got married, Brandon and Delphina got married first. Ash and Misty followed soon after, Dawn caught the bouquet, but ironically May and Leaf got married next, since they are twins, we had one double wedding for both of them. Today is Paul and Dawn's wedding, and even though we've changed a lot, one thing will always stay the same.

WE'LL ALWAYS BE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER.

* * *

I finished it.

*breaks down*

If you guys want a sequel with Scarlet, and the other children, just ask.

I also put up the Prologue of The Last Rose, read it if you want too...

Review….


End file.
